


Last of the Mohicans

by Disorderlyraven



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, French Indian War, Love conquers all people, based loosely off my favorite movies, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disorderlyraven/pseuds/Disorderlyraven
Summary: The adopted daughters of J’onn are pulled into a war they tried to avoid. Lena daughter of a British General finds herself traveling through the colonies with a man that wants to marry her, but Lena wants to find a way to live her own life, and find someone that makes her heart beat faster. When running for their lives will Kara and Lena survive, and will they find each other in the process?





	1. Getting together

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite movies with Daniel day Lewis and Madeleine Stowe. Ever since Katie became one of my favorite actresses I pictured her in this role. I realize none of our beloved characters are Indians, but for the sake of my little heart please overlook it. I made a few changes and additions to the story line because that is the fun of writing. I could not force myself to kill off Alex and Sam at the end the way the movie did to the characters they are portraying so please fear not. I don’t believe in killing off the lesbians once they find each other. Please be aware they do find themselves in war, and war is bloody and brutal. Enjoy!!

Many believed the forest to be empty wilderness, but to Kara it was brimming with life. She moved through the thick trees that had been growing for longer then any alive could remember. The canopy was so full that sunlight came down in streaks of light that only highlighted the shadows that made up the forest. She moved slowly looking for signs of the animal she had been tracking for the last mile. 

Kara knelt to the ground and ran her fingers over a cloven foot print in the ground. Alex stood about fifty yards to her right and crouched silently waiting for an indication of direction from Kara. Kara held up her hand flat to the ground palm down she brought it forward and indicated Alex to circle around to the right. Her adopted father J’onn stood to her left and she signaled for him to move around to the left. 

Kara stood silently and started moving forward moccasins muffling her foot falls through the fallen leaves. Kara felt the wind blow gently against her skin, and she smiled, the wind was keeping her up wind from her prey. A squirrel chattered at her from a low branch, and she hoped it wouldn’t alert the animal she was tracking. 

The forest grew too quiet, and Kara stopped moving forward. Just over the ridge stood her buck. He was beautiful a full head of antlers, easily a foot taller then Kara. 

The buck raised his head in the air still chewing the grass in his mouth. His ears twitched, and he turned his head sniffing the air. Kara held her breath unmoving hoping he didn’t pick up on her presence. His muscles bunched, and Kara knew he was going to run. Kara’s body coiled, and her feet pushed her forward into a run. 

Kara’s heart pounded in her ears as she ran following the buck. Alex ran to its right and J’onn to the left keeping the buck from escaping. Kara pulled her rifle over her shoulder where it had been slung over with a wide leather strap. She knew that the buck would soon out run them, she had to make the shot quickly. 

She stood on the top of a steep embankment, and slowed her breathing following the movement with the muzzle of her rifle. Heart beating rapidly she held her breath, and squeezed the trigger. 

A deafening crack echoed through the trees followed by a quieter thud, and the buck lay unmoving a hundred yards away. The three hunters moved forward swiftly, and Kara pulled a large hunting knife out from the back of her belt, quickly ending the bucks pain with a prayer. 

“Thank you brother for the gift of your life. We respect your sacrifice, and hope for a swift journey for you to the next life.”

Alex put her hand on Kara’s shoulder and nodded with pride at Kara’s clean kill, and a successful hunt. Her father looked on to both daughters a proud look on his stoic face. They quickly cleaned and skinned the buck. Wrapping the meat in leaves, and placing it in an old skin. 

The trio moved quickly to a near by cave, and set a fire to dry the meat, and to clean the skin. Every part of the buck would be used no part of his gift waisted. 

J’onn stood back observing his girls. Neither were truly his, but he had taken them both in as children, and raised them all their lives. Alex was older the Kara, but not by much. Jeremiah had been a traveling doctor who had come to his village to help with a sickness that had been spreading through his people.

————————————————————————————————-  
15 years earlier...

J’onn was the son in law to the Chief. As a young man, barely a teen, he had been found injured and brought into the tribe to heal. The chiefs daughter had attended to him until he could care for himself, but over time they grew to care for each other, and the Chief had agreed to allow a marriage. J’onn had grown to love his new home and his people, and had grown into a leader of the small tribe as he aged. 

It had been weeks since the illness had started, and his people were dying. It started as a light cough, and turned to fever. An illness of the stomach kept water from helping. The fever would rage for days, and then as fires do would burn out taking the sick with the flames. 

J’onn had been desperate for help, and with the death of the village healer he felt his hope dwindle away. In desperation he rode to a nearby town, and asked for help, but he was turned away, and chased from the city in hopes to keep the sickness at bay. While traveling slowly back to his village knowing he could bring no hope with his words a tall muscular man rode up to him. He was broad in shoulders with a short beard that covered his serious face. It took a few moments, but J’onn noticed little arms wrapped around the wide frame. A small girl who could not be more then 5 years peaked around her fathers waist, and studied him. Her large brown eyes and dark brown hair made her a truly beautiful child. 

“ I heard in town your village is suffering from a sickness. I am a traveling doctor, and I am willing to help.”

A relieved smile crossed J’onn’s face.

“Thank you! What may I can you?”

“Jeremiah Danvers, and this is my daughter Alexandra.”

An indignant hrumph came from behind the man, “Alex dad please!”

J’onn bit his lip hiding his small smile. “Well met Jeremiah, and Alex I am glad for the help.”

The three rode into the small village, and Jeremiah went straight to work. Alex sat quietly in the center of the village near the communal fire pit, writing in a small book. J’onn approached sitting next to the serious child. 

“What are you writing?”

A huff of frustration left the small girl, and brown eyes gave J’onn her attention. 

“My father has me practicing my letters.”

“This makes you angry, what is it you wish to be doing?”

A bright smile lit up the young girls face. “I want to learn to help my father, but he says I have to learn my letters, and a few other things first.”

The bright smile melted into a deep scowl, and J’onn his his smile.

“Well you must always walk before you run.”

With a sigh Alex went back to work, and the two sat in silence waiting for something to happen. 

A week passed, and while some were surviving the illness the numbers that were not was still rising, and to make matters worse Jeremiah had fallen ill. Alex sat by her fathers side, and stoically held his hand as his fever raged. In a moment of clarity Jeremiah opened his eyes, and smiled sadly at his daughter, but turned his attention to the man in the corner.

“J’onn I have no family to raise my daughter if this illness takes me.”

J’onn moves to kneel at the man’s side directly next the the young girl who had squeezed her fathers hand tightly at his words, and had bit her lip to hold back the tears. J’onn looked down into the brown eyes that were cloudy with fever, and used a cloth to wipe away the moister that had grown across his brow.

“If you give me your blessing I will raise her as my own. I will make sure she has school, and teach her all I know about how to survive. She will grow to be a leader of my people if she chooses.”

Jeremiah coughs roughly. Strong shoulders heaving with the painful gasps.

“Please take care of my baby.”

Jeremiah stares J’onn in the eyes a long moment, but in the end turns to face his daughter who still sat silently next to him. 

“I love you Alex, no father could be prouder of his daughter then I am of you.”

Alex finally lost the battle, and silent tears ran down her face. A choked ”I love You” was pulled out of her chest, and Jeremiah soon passed out again. It took another day for Jeremiah to pass on, and J’onn pulled Alex into his arms for her to cry out her grief. 

In the tradition of his people he taught Alex how to send Jeremiah on to the next life, and then taught her everything else he could. 

————————————————————————————————-  
Alex stood in front of her father. Brown hair braided back in a simple tale down her spine. Her skin was tan from many years living out side. She wore a blue loose shirt rolled up halfway to her elbows, tucked into buck skin pants. Wrists and forarms covered in beautiful tattoos that disappeared up sleeves.

“This buck should be enough to take into trade in the city, and then we should be able to move west for the winter.”

J’onn nodded at his daughter as she walked away to check on the drying meat.

Kara sat near the fire working a sharp stone along the inside of the buck skin trying to take off the bits of muscle and fat from the skin so they could trade off a fully finished skin. 

Kara had long blond hair that she wore down with wild curls that hung past her shoulders. Her skin was tan, and her bright blue eyes reminded J’onn of the sky in early morning. She wore a cream colored shirt with the top few buttons undone. A long necklace hung under her shirt one of the only belongings she had of her mother’s. The sleeves were rolled up to mid forearm, and her tattoos bright red against tan skin peaked out of her sleeves. She wore long buckskin pants, and a wide belt that she had made that spoke of the history their tribe, or what was left of it. 

Kara had come to him while he had been on a hunt, and he would never forget the day.

————————————————————————————————-  
14 years ago....

The tribe was small, and J’onn was tasked with finding food for the dwindling numbers. The previous year they had been hit with an illness that took more then half of his people, and left him a widower with a young adoptive daughter. He smelled the smoke before he saw it. In the distance a large black ploom of smoke billowed into the air. J’onn moves quickly hoping to find out what was on fire. 

When he crouched on the edge of the woods he was greeted with a sight he hoped to never see again. A war party was moving though a little farm, and the house was going to fall to ashes. A tall blond man was strung up on a fence post bleeding from multiple wounds, and seemed to be dead. A young brave moved over to the man drawing his knife across his scalp removing the blond hair, and leaving the body behind. 

A woman’s body was laid out in the middle of the yard face down, a tomahawk protruding from her spine. The large party was celebrating the destruction they had caused, and were moving off in the other direction. 

J’onn moves forward slowly. When he reached the man felt for signs of breathing and found none. He moved to the woman, and she was gone as well. J’onn moved around the burning home, making sure no others were on the other side.

A small trail barely noticeable lead off to the the right of the home. Two grave markers made of wood were partially hidden in the tall grass. A small figure huddled behind one of the grave markers. Two blond braids hung down the small girls back that was hunched over trying to hide herself. 

J’onn cleared his throat, and the young girl jumped, but turned around to face her fate. When she looked up at him he saw fear in the bright blue eyes, but also anger. She stood on shaking legs and faced him willing whatever to come to happen quickly. 

“I won’t hurt you child, I am not with those who took your family.” 

She looked at him studying his face, and his eyes. She finally relaxed minutely, and her gaze dropped. With a small voice that no longer held the strength of her fierce gaze from before. 

“Are they gone..... my parents?”

J’onn crouched down to the young girls level. Looking her in the eyes, “yes they are gone.”

A lip trembled, but no tears fell, and no words were spoken.

“Do you have other family?”

A small shake of her head was the answer.

“I have daughter around your age, I adopted her last year, if you want I will adopt you as well. I know I can’t replace all you have lost, but I will care for you as if you were my own.”

“Why?”

Pain filled blue eyes stared at him, and J’onn met her stare letting her take his measure. 

“Because it’s the right thing to do, and I found you for a reason.”

Kara nodded her head. “I will go with you, but I need to see to my parents first.”

J’onn grimaced. “The things done to them was unkind will you let me see to them in your stead.”

Kara grit her teeth willing tears to go unshed. “No they are my family, and it is my responsibility.”

J’onn closed his eyes for a moment wishing to spare the child more pain, but followed the girl towards the house to take care of her parents. 

After the two were buried Kara walked over to a near by bush, and threw up. J’onn stood to her side rubbing her back gently. She had stayed strong and finished the task, but now the dam had broken and blue eyes filled with tears. J’onn gathered the little girl into his arms, and held her tightly. 

Later that night J’onn returned with Kara following him. They both carried food with them to feed their people. When Alex came out of their tent, and walked up to her adopted father. Alex looked confused.

“This is Kara she is your new sister. Please care for her as I have for you because we are all the other has.”

Alex stood in front of the blond girl who was almost her hight. 

“I’m Alex welcome sister.”

Kara tried to gain a smile for the girl welcoming her, but it looked more like a grimace. 

Alex stepped forward, and pulled the younger girl into her. They stood together holding each other tightly. 

“We will look out for each other always.”

———————————————————————————————

The meat took several hours to dry, but they soon packed up and moved on. They were only a few hours away from a small settlement that had a few friends living in.

Night fell quickly, but the three were in sight of a small farm. A dog barked out in warning, and a tall thin man opened the front door rifle in his hands. The man stood squinting into the darkness back lit by a lantern hung on a peg on the front porch. 

“Ray Palmer, we are friends.”

J’onn’s voice rang out of the dark. 

A smile crossed Ray’s face and he called out his welcome. When the tree figures finally appeared out of the dark Ray welcomed the three hunters. 

Hearing all was safe a tall thin woman and a small boy came out on to the front porch to greet their friends. 

“Felicity it is good to see you again.”

Kara smiled at her friend, and watched her blush and smile at her. Kara bent down and hugged the small boy who stood next to his mother. “Hello John you have grown.”

“Hello Kara!”

Alex stepped on to the porch giving Felicity a large hug in greeting, and then wrapped John up in her arms and threw him over her shoulder. 

“Such a big man. You have grown so fast.”

John’s laughter filled the house as everyone moved inside. Felicity moved to make more food for their friends while the rest settled in. A man stood in the kitchen, and all three hunters greeted him. 

“Hello Oliver What brings you this far west.”

“The British are trying to gain a local militia to help fight off the French, and I volunteered to help.”

J’onn frowned, but said nothing. Alex continued to play with John although the mood in the cabin had shifted. Kara eyed the man sitting across from her. “Are you asking the people here to join in this fight.”

Oliver looked seriously at Kara. “England is our sovereign, and we owe our alliance.”

Kara grit her teeth, but said nothing. Felicity had been watching on with interest, and soon changed the subject.

“Alex why have you not settled down, and made some woman happy?”

Alex laughed, and tickled John looking up to Felicity. “No woman would want me far to wild.”

Felicity laughed, “you never know some woman might want to tie you down and have you raise her many children.”

The table laughed at Alex’s blush, and John stopped rough housing with his friend. “Would you have children like me?”

“Oh no John you are far to strong to be a child of mine, and far too smart.”

Felicity smiles at Alex, and swats her son playfully. “That’s what he does to his mama growing far to fast.”

The table soon turns to other topics, and Felicity sits at the end of the table closest to Kara. She had been married to Ray since they became indentured servants and sailed over from Britain, but when she had met Kara she had fallen hard. Kara had never returned her feelings being far to honorable to covet another’s wife, but Felicity couldn’t help the attraction she felt for the strong blond woman. 

Ray looked across the table at his wife with adoration in his gaze, and Felicity smiled back at her husband knowing that her life belonged to him not the woman that sat beside her. 

“What has you traveling this way J’onn?”

Ray asked with a smile for the older man. 

“We are moving west for the winter, and will trap this way again come spring.”

“Have you been successful at that around here?”

Kara stepped into answer. “Mostly we do well some traders only want to trade in beads and strong whiskey, but eventually will settle for money when they think they will lose the furs.”

The night ran long as the friends caught up together, and soon they all found a place to bed down for the night.

________________________________________

The next morning Kara rose with the sun and exited the small barn they had slept in. When she walked up to the house the smell of breakfast filled her nose, and her stomach started to growl. With a happy smile Kara knocked on the front door. Felicity answered with a fond smile.

“Come in I’m just finishing up. I see you have not lost your love of food.”

Kara grinned easily and leaned against a wall watching Felicity work. She was a beautiful woman, and had circumstances been different Kara could have seen herself being very much interested in the young woman in front of her. However she was committed to Ray and Kara would never break up a family. Her friendship with Felicity would be enough. 

The two women found themselves sitting alone waiting for the others to join them. 

“How are you doing Kara, any women beating down your door to make you settle down?”

Kara blushed, but shook her head. “I have found no reason yet to settle down, maybe I will be lucky one day to find a wife willing to put up with me.”

Felicity squeezed Kara’s forearm, and then the quiet morning was ended with the appearance of the rest of the group. 

It was late morning when most of the settlement had gathered to speak to Oliver and a Lieutenant from the British military. Oliver stood on the ground in front of a few men that he had spoke to earlier in the morning. The Lieutenant sat on a large horse. He wore his bright red coat, with white cross belts, and a white wig on his head. His face was stern, but he looked more board then interested in listening to the questions of the people surrounding him.

“We are building a Militia, and need volunteers to join in our fight against the French!!”

The young officer yelled out gaining the attention of all in the settlements. 

“Who stands to defend these people, these families, and their homes if the men are being part of your militia?”

Kara’s voice rang out, and answering accent rose from some of the people in the crowd. 

“The risk is the price we pay for England.”  
The officer growled his answer back at Kara angry at her insolence. They were all English citizens and their lives were needed to defend English soil. 

“Do what you want with your own scalp, and don’t be telling us what to do with ours.”

Kara challenged back. The officer stared at the young woman, and Kara stared right back.

Oliver spoke loudly gaining the attention of the British officer. 

“I believe that Kara has a point, but I also believe that Britain is still our sovereign.I am willing to join the militia, but we need some assurances. We need to have terms from your General that we can leave to protect our homes if they are being attacked.”

The yells of approval from the crowd angered the officer, but he knew they needed the Colonial Militia to fight the French. 

“Fine get your terms from General Lane!!”

Kara turned around eyeing her small family. J’onn spoke softly, and both of his girls moved closer to listen. 

“We will wait one more day, and then leave to go west. Make your trades today for tomorrow we leave.”

Kara and Alex moved to do as they were told. 

Later in the evening the three hunters found themselves once again sitting around the Palmer’s table. 

“Ray will you join this fight?”

Kara’s words were quiet, and Ray looked up to meet Kara’s gaze. 

“No, I will not leave my family unprotected to fight someone else’s war. I care not who’s flag flies back east no one will help us out here regardless of who’s citizens we are.”

Kara nodded in agreement. 

“Please be vigilant without help you will be vulnerable here.”

Ray reaches out for Felicities hand. “We will be.”

_______________________________________

A black carriage being pulled by bright white horses made its way through the streets of Albany. In the coach rode a short muscular man dressed in a starched British officers uniform. His black hat sitting beside him on the seat. In his hand he half a locket with a painted picture of a beautiful brunette with her hair tied up behind her head, bright green eyes, and fair skin. 

Jack had been stationed in London for the past year, and it had been months since he had seen the woman in the picture. Jack had loved Lena almost all of his life. Her father was a General of Irish decent, and had helped Jack buy his commission to be an officer. The General thought of Jack as a son, and Jack had grown up along side the Generals two daughters. 

General Luthor had been moved to the Colonies over a year ago to help quell the French’s attempts to gain control. A few months ago he had sent for his daughters, and they had moved to Albany until Lionel had a place for them to settle.

Jack had been left behind in London, but soon he received orders to follow to Albany as well. The carriage stopped, and Jack stepped out into the sun light. He straightened his uniform and made sure his wig was on straight, placed his hat under his arm and walked into the command building. A loud argument assaulted his ears, and when he closed the door he stood to observe the men in the room. 

General Lane sat behind his desk head in his hand rubbing his temples. He obviously had a head ache and the shouting in the room was most likely the cause.

A short muscular man in a green tunic stood toe to toe with a Lieutenant.

“If their is no guarantee that the men will be released from service to protect their homes if they are attacked them no Colonial Militia will be going to Fort William Henry!!!”

The short muscular man’s voice bounced off the walls in the small room. The Lieutenant’s face was turning purple with rage. 

“They will be pressed into service if they will not willingly volunteer.”

“Any worthwhile scouts or militia men would hide in the woods you would never get your militia.”

Oliver smirked back at the angry officer.

“They would be found....”

The argument was finally cut off by General Lane.

“I doubt the king in all his wisdom would ask you to sacrifice your families or your homes for this war.”

“Does that mean that the men in the Militia will receive leave to protect their homes?”

Oliver questioned the General to make the matter clear. 

“Yes the Militia will receive leave to protect their homes.”

“Then you have a Colonial Militia.” Oliver put his hat back on his head and left the building. 

General Lane continued to rub his temples. Jack moved forward coming to attention in front of the General with a click of his heals. 

“Major Jack Sphere reporting.”

Jack stood ridged in front of the short stern man behind the desk. His white hair short, making it easy to cover by his wig that sat next to his papers on the desk.

“Major did you have a nice trip?”

Jacks face grimaced, “a wonderful trip until I walked in to find us negotiating for service to the crown.”

Lane sighed, “these Colonials love to negotiate its what gives them charm.”

Jake huffed, but said nothing to the man who sat in front of him. 

“Don’t worry yourself too much Major we will not need the Militia to kick the French out of our territories. That are to busy eating and making love to their own faces to concentrate on the war.”

The General’s aids laughed at his joke, but Jake stayed quiet. 

“Here are your orders Major. You will report to Fort William Henry with a Battalion of men under your command. You will escort General Luthor’s daughters with you. You leave tomorrow morning. Your scout Mon-El will lead the way.”

The General motioned with his hand to a man standing in the corner. He was dressed as an Indian scout. Jack hardly looked at him as he barked out his orders, he was ready to leave the room.

“Be ready to leave at dawn.”

The scout nodded his head, and Jack left, climbing up on a spare horse, and made his way to find Lena.

________________________________________

Lena stood in a beautiful old brick building watching apples being milled in the courtyard. She had been in the Colonies for a few weeks, and she was growing board waiting to move on to see her father. 

Lena was the oldest Daughter of General Lionel Luther. She had grown up in various places because of her fathers career. Her mother had died when she had given birth to her younger sister Samantha, and Lena had always felt protective of her sibling. Samantha was not much younger then Lena, but she was much more genteel then Lena ever hoped to be. Because of the death of their mother the girls had moved with their father to every posting he had, and Lena had fallen into the roll of mother more then sister.

The sound of hooves drew Lena’s attention, and a wide smile bloomed on Lena’s face.

“Jack!!!”

“Lena!”

Jack swooped Lena into his arms and twirled her about both laughing in excitement to see the other. Jack stood back and admired the young woman in front of him. She had long brown hair tied up stylishly under a large hat with a white ribbon. A beautiful, but casual dress adorned her body barely concealing the wonderful curves that Lena had. Her green eyes twinkled at him from a truly lovely face. 

“I’ve missed you terribly Lena how has your stay been?”

“Honestly I am excited to move on. How was your trip?”

Jack held out his arm as they moved through the courtyard, and walked to a small table in the back of the property. Servants came and set up tea, and then left the two to talk.

“It was long, but I have never been happier to arrive anywhere in my life.”

Lena laughed at her friend, and they caught up over tea.

Soon the silence grew heavy, and Lena’s brow furrowed. 

“What is it Jack?”

“I think it’s time you reconsidered my offer. My feelings for you have not changed, I truly believe that this match between us is what’s best for you. We could be happy, and our match would be the talk of London.”

Lena grimaced, and pulled her gloved hands into her lap, and tangled her fingers together. She cared about Jack she truly did , but it didn’t go beyond friendship. They had grown up together, and Lena knew that both her father and Jack had been planning for their future together for years, but Lena had never wanted anything from Jack, but friendship.

“Jack I truly wish they did, but my feelings for you don’t go beyond respected friendship. I don’t think our marriage is right for me.”

“Isn’t respected friendship a common aspect in marriage.”

“My father, and my cousin Cat say that’s the way of it but...”

“Well maybe in light of your indecision you should rely on those you trust to make that decision for you, people like your father, your cousin, or me.”

The last words hung in the air, and Lena was desperate to find a way out of this situation.

“Jack!!”

Lena turned her head never happier to see her sister then in this moment. Samantha wore a white dress on her slim frame. Her hair pulled up under her hat and gloves on her long pretty fingers.

“Samantha it’s wonderful to see you! Are you ready for an adventure?”

Jack stood to greet Sam, and they all soon fell into conversation about their trip to the fort in the morning.

Lena sat back for the most part listening absently to the conversation, but mostly lost in her own thoughts. The situation with Jack was getting worse she had hoped that the space between them would of allowed for him to find another woman to place his affections on, but instead he seems more adamant about their marriage then he was when they were in London. She could feel the pressure of their union hanging above her like an executioners blade.

Jack would be a caring husband she was sure of it, but she didn’t want caring she wanted passion. She wanted to love who she married, wanted to need them, and want them around her. That was just not Jack. Soon they would make it to the fort and Lena was sure that soon she would lose all choice in the matter, and her heart aches for that truth.

_______________________________________

The morning was bleeding into afternoon and the sound of drums filled the air. A battalion of soldiers marched instep through the woods. Lena and Samantha rode side by side snug in between two large blocks of soldiers. Jack rode to the outside of his men making sure they stayed inline.

Lena was excited she looked around avidly at the world that surrounded her. The forest was so full of life. England had nothing like this, and Lena was itching to explore. Sam swayed in her saddle, and Lena reached over to steady her younger sister. 

“Are you alright?

“Yes, I’m just tired do you think Jack would let us rest?”

Lena silently wished her sister had a little more grit, but she waved Jack over regardless. 

“Sam is tired can we take a break soon?”

Jack looked over at Samantha with concern, and then turned his horse to ride to the front of the battalion. 

Jack pulled up next to the scout.

“Mon-El the women are tired we need to break soon.”

“Not here wait for the river ahead better water.”

Jack dismissed the scouts advice. “No, stop in the glade just ahead.”

Mon-El opened his mouth to speak. Jack was confused when he spoke in another language. 

“White men or weak. They lay down their tomahawk to feed their women who are too lazy to feed themselves, and allow themselves to be treated like dogs.”

“What did you say? Jack asked threat and condescension dripping from his voice.

“I will stop ahead as you command.”

Jack turned his horse around again and moved farther down to get ready to stop the battalion. 

Once jack was out of sight Mon-El started moving slowly looking off into the trees. He smiled as he saw slight movement lining both sides of the road. From under his cloak Mon-El pulled out his tomahawk and turned to head back towards he men who were marching towards him. He looked a soldier in the eyes as he approached, and when he got close enough brought his weapon up quickly and drove it into the unsuspecting soldiers chest. Mon-El ripped his tomahawk free and disappeared into the woods. 

_____________________________________

The front line suddenly stopped moving, and Lena pulled her horse to a stop, and Sam followed suit. Jack galloped away from them towards the front line, but then the sounds of dozens of men letting out war cries came from the trees surrounding them. Lena felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. 

“Prepare your firearms!!!” Shouted from a near by officer. 

Men everywhere started to move into formation one line kneeling the other standing. 

Lena knew that being on a horse was no longer safe, and she slid out of the saddle moving to pull Samantha down with her. 

The two women hunkered down in some shrubs with their back to a wide tree. A hand full of soldiers stood guard around them. 

Silence fell and everyone waited. It was as if everyone held their breath to see what would happen. 

“Prepare to fire!” Rang out. 

“Ready!” The men kneeling brought their rifles up.

“Present!” Rifles we’re pulled into shoulders and aimed at the tree line. 

“Fire!!” The first volley of bullets went flying into the tree line, but no cries of pain followed. The Indians heard the cries of the officers and found cover within the trees. 

“Recover!” The soldiers standing brought up their weapons while the men kneeling started to reload. 

Lena watched as the second volley was sent into the trees, and then hell descended on them. Indians flooded out of the trees weapons drawn, running for the now empty rifle lines. 

Lena watched in horror as the battalion was bombarded by the enemy, and were quickly being overwhelmed. Each man that fell cried out in pain, and Lena pulled Samantha’s face into her side trying to protect her from what she could. 

Jack tried to regain order of his troops, and managed to get one successful volley away before he was pushed back. His rifle line slowly dwindled as warriors tackled them at full runs and plunged knives or tomahawks into their prone bodies. He needed to get to Lena and Samantha he had to protect them. He moved through his dying ranks killing the enemy when he could with his saber, but he knew it was a losing battle. For every brave he slew a dozen of his men were brutally cut down. The smell of smoke from the rifles, and the blood from the dead filled the air, and it almost caused him to gag, but he continued to move ignoring the still very much alive soldier crawling near him with his scalp missing.

Lena watched as one by one the men who stood to protect them fell. When the man closest to her fell pistol still unfired she pulled away from Sam, and grabbed it. Her hands were shaking, but she would fight to protect herself, and her sister. 

Lena looked up and her stomach dropped she saw very few soldiers left, and they were surrounded by Indians. Jack stood in front of them having only a saber, and a used pistol in his hand that he had flipped over to use as a club. Lena realized that soon she would be be alone against the enemy, and her blood ran cold.

______________________________________

 

The woods were eerily quiet today, and Kara was on edge. She could feel something was out of place, but had seen no sign of what it could be. 

“Alex, something seems wrong do you feel it too?”

Alex stopped moving, and the three hunters listened to the woods. It was too quiet.

“Spread our let’s look around a little bit.” J’onn’s voice was quiet, but when he spoke the two girls listened. It took half and hour, but they soon found the reason for the quiet forest. A war party. A Huron war party. 

Kara grit her teeth her body tightened up, but she said nothing.

“We need to follow see if we can help.”  
Again J’onn spoke and again the two women followed. 

The war party was moving east, and they spent the morning tracking the movement. This war party was by far the biggest they had ever come across, and the tension started to rise.

The sound of multiple rifles firing caused all three heads to turn in the direction of the noise. 

“Move!”

Kara started to run followed by Alex, and J’onn brought up the rear. The second volley sounded, and Kara picked up speed. 

The sounds of screaming, and the occasional shot fired drew the three hunters in to the battle. When Kara came to the tree line she slung her rifle from behind her shoulder into her hands. She aimed quickly for a warrior running for one of the last three survivors. 

_______________________________________

Jack was occupied fighting a warrior with a tomahawk, and Lena caught movement out of the corner of her eye. A man with war paint all over his face and chest was running straight for her. Lena stood on shaking legs, and aimed her pistol at the man. She only had one shot, and she could not miss.

The brave didn’t make it.

A shot rang out from the tree line, and then another shot, and another man fell. The Indians all stopped moving crouching slightly preparing to be attacked. 

Lena held her breath hoping that a group of soldiers had managed to form up, and would flank their enemy. Two  
more shots rang out, and two  
more fell. Then out of the tree line three men came running into the fray. Lena’s eyes widened not men. Two women and an older man all dressed in buck skins. The enemy fell one by one at their feet. 

Lena watched as the blond woman fought fiercely hair flying behind her as she moved through the enemy soldiers. She brutally cut down man after man. The brunette woman made her way to stand between them and Jack. 

Jack watched on in relief as the enemy slowly started to retreat back into the woods. He reloaded his pistol, and pointed it at J’onn as he ran after a retreating Indian.

Lena’s voice rang out as she saw the movement. Jack was going to shoot one of their saviors. “Jack don’t!!”

Kara turned around in time to see the British officer point a gun at her father. She moved swiftly, and pulled the gun from his hands and threw it on the ground. 

“In case your aim is any better then your judgment.”

The words left Kara’s mouth as a growl, and jack stepped back closer to the women to make sure they were safe. 

Kara makes her way over to her sister still seething at the young officer who would shoot a man that risked himself to help. The three hunters move around the battlefield checking bodies, and picking up anything they can find that may be useful. Kara finds her discarded rifle, and grabs an extra powder horn. 

Lena steps away from Jack and towards the blond woman that had saved her. When The woman heard her footsteps approaching she turns , and Lena’s breath gets stuck in her chest. Her eyes were so blue. They seemed to pierce her with their concentrated stare. 

“I... “ she swallowed trying to find moisture for her mouth. “Wanted to thank you.”

A small smile crossed the blond woman’s mouth. “No need to thank me miss.”

Jack saw Lena’s reaction to the tall woman and moved forward.

Kara’s eyes move away from the beautiful green of the young woman standing in front of her, and they harden when they look at the British officer. “You might want to turn around and walk back to Albany.”

Alex walked over behind Kara to the two horses that had been tied to the tree and smacks them on the rump sending them running down the road.

Samantha comes running forward to Kara hands gripping her skirts so she doesn’t stumble. “Why is she running off the horses.”

The indignant tone of the woman rubs Kara the wrong way. “Why don’t you ask her?”  
Kara’s tone was matter of fact, and Alex chuckled as she walked by her sister patting her on the shoulder.

Alex looks over at the tall slender woman, and smiles “they are too easy to track and can be heard for miles, it’s unsafe to travel that way now.”

Samantha’s eyes lock onto Alex’s and their is a brief pause as they appraise the other. Samantha finally nods her understanding with a blush, and Alex walks away with a smirk.

Jack clears his throat to bring the conversation back to him. “We were headed to Fort Willam Henry.”

J’onn spoke quietly in a language only his two daughters understood now.

“We were brought here to help them. We will escort them to the fort.”

Kara turned away from the officer she had been looking at, and focuses her attention on her father. In his language she answers, “Are you sure this is our path?”

J’onn only nods and starts moving through the trees.

“We will take you as far as the Fort grab only what you can carry we will move quickly.”

Kara addressed Jack, but her gaze fell to the dark headed woman with the bright green eyes. After a few moments Kara turns and follows her father into the trees.


	2. Fort William Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is not well liked, but it is stuck in my head, and causing a block for my other stories. It will be finished soon, and then I will get back to my other works. There is smut in this chapter I hope you don’t mind you will see it coming once you get there if you don’t want to read it skip to the next page break. If you are reading this then please enjoy it. It is truly a wonderful movie. I think we have one more chapter after this!

Moving through the forest with three extra people was frustrating. Kara grit her teeth at the constant chatter between the young officer, and the youngest woman. It was impossible to travel as quickly as they wanted, and they walked so loudly if anyone was following them they would not have to bother to track them.

The tree line opened up and a large expanse of rock was the the only thing in sight. A steady river flowed down the rock causing the stones to be slick with moisture. 

J’onn climbed a large rock tall as half his body hight. Kara stopped moving when she reached the rock knowing that the people that followed them would need help climbing up. Lena stepped forward gathering her long skirts and finding a foot hold. Kara reached out a hand to give her balance, and smiled at the young woman who climbed the rock with little difficulty.

Kara had tried most of the day to avoid staring at the young brunette woman, but she had never met a woman that had drawn her in like the woman in front of her. 

Kara’s attention was drawn away from Lena by the young Officer, who clumsily climbed the rock, and then turned to help the youngest woman up. Alex moves forward taking Kara’s spot with a small smile, and reached out a hand to steady the young woman. When their hands met brown eyes met, and progress stopped. “Let’s go Samantha” a commanding voice heard from above broke up the moment between the two women. 

“Why was the Huron scout focused on Lena?” Kara pulled the attention away from Alex and Samantha. Alex winked at her sister as a thank you. Jack furrowed his brow. 

“Focused on Lena that’s unlikely they have only been in the presence of the other for a day.”

Kara persisted, “an insult or reproach?”

Lena huffed, and Kara turned to address Lena instead of Jack.

“No, I said nothing to the scout, to be honest I was not aware we had one until we were well on the road.”

Kara nodded, but looked troubled.

“Why do you ask?” Lena changed her pace in order to walk beside the blond woman. 

“When I came through the trees he had a rifle pointed at you, but he realized that if he stayed to take the shot he would be unable to defend an attack, and quickly retreated.”

Lena furrowed her brow, but continued to walk in silence. She was sure she had never interacted with the scout before. Her chaperone that she stayed with would never have allowed such a thing. 

J’onn froze, and Kara tensed, and moved forward slowly trying to gauge what had caused him to react. The smell of smoke reached her nose, and Kara’s stomach plummeted. 

“We need to move faster.”

Alex heard the tension in Kara’s voice. “Kara?” 

Kara just pointed, and in the distance Alex could see smoke. Alex swallowed her fear.

“We are too far to help.” 

Kara only nodded, but picked up the pace anyway. 

______________________________________

When they made it to the edge of the forest outside the small settlement Kara pulled out her hunting knife and crouched low. 

“Stay close pull out your weapon.”

Kara’s words were barely a whisper, but Lena complied pulling out the pistol she had placed in the pocket of her dress.

The small farm was in ruins. The roof of the house had collapsed when a small fire had attacked the support beams. The first body they came to was a tall slender blond woman who lay face down eyes open a tomahawk wound left in her spine. Kara knelt next to the woman placing a shaking hand on her shoulder desperately trying to force the image of her mother from her thoughts. The woman was dead, and Kara looked up to see Alex’s eyes shining with tears she would not shed leaving the house. 

Kara grit her teeth, and looked over to J’onn who walked around the side of the broken home his face grim. Kara stood stomach in knots memories threatening to overwhelm the already horrible sight in front of her. 

Kara moves forward to where J’onn had crouched down. A foot print lay in the sand and he traced the edge with his finger. Speaking quietly in his language. “War party working with the French.”

Kara nodded. “What did he say?”

Jacks tone was loud and the silence that had settled on the three hunters was broken.

Alex spoke knowing Kara was struggling from the set of her shoulders. 

“War party with the help of the French. We need to get to the fort.”

“We need to look after these people first.”

Lena’s voice was was strong, but Kara tensed at the sound of her melodic voice for the first time since they had met.

“No, they stay as they lay.”

Kara’s stomach wanted to rebel, but she started to follow J’onn away from the farm. 

Lena didn’t move her hands went to her hips. “No, even strangers deserve to be buried.”

Alex who had started to follow her family off the farm saw Kara turn slowly. Heat sparked in her gaze, as she moved back to Lena who still stood firm. “Kara.”

Alex’s voice went unheeded. Kara stocked forward quickly back towards the woman her steps menacing. Lena took an involuntary step backwards away from the anger radiating off the tall woman.

“They were NOT strangers, and they stay as they lay.”

Kara took one more sad look at the Palmer farm, and walked away. 

Lena’s posture melted. The anger and pain that had radiated off Kara was unexpected. The revelation that the people that lay here dead were people the three hunters knew turned her stomach. She walked forward linking her arm through Samantha’s, and followed to the forest.

_______________________________________

The pace had been grueling, and they all were exhausted. Soon after leaving the farm Alex had stopped moving and turned to look behind them. She disappeared for a few minutes, and when she reappeared a worried expression had hardened her features. 

“We need to move quickly the war party is tracking us.”

J’onn held point, and pushed them forward. The three hunters were deathly quiet, and the other three did everything they could to keep up.

Alex moved up to Samantha’s side when the terrain started to become more rough. A hand was offered frequently to help quickly navigate the path. 

Kara slowed minutely to set her pace with Lena. The young brunette woman rarely needed help, but Kara stood near just in case. When the anger had subsided a little, and the grief had taken a step back Kara realized that she had treated Lena badly, and she felt guilty.

Dusk was approaching rapidly, and J’onn still did not slow. Kara reached around herself and grabbed a water skin, and handed it to the woman quietly walking beside her. Lena slowed for a moment and took a long swallow of water followed by another few smaller ones, and handed the skin back to Kara. “Thank you.”

Kara smiled and drank from her own skin, and then ran a few steps bringing it up to J’onn. “Where are we going?”

“Burial ground ahead the Huron won’t enter, we will be safe for the night.”

Kara fell back, and they pushed on through the woods. 

Night had fallen and J’onn finally slowed. Lena looked into the trees seeing bones, and other things hanging from the trees.   
Kara stood next to her looking around curiously. 

“Where are we?” Lenas question was whispered. “Burial ground the Huron are superstitious, and won’t desecrate the ground by walking through it.” Lena nodded.

Kara moves farther into the graveyard, and then found a small hill that would offer cover and sank gratefully to the ground. The sound of many feet approaching silenced all conversation. Kara turned and lay facing the sound letting the hill hide her as she pulled her rifle up and aimed it in the general direction of the noise. Lena lay beside Kara and pulled out her pistol. Kara unhooked her spare powder horn, and shot bag and placed it in between them. Kara looked down the line at her family and Lena’s. J’onn leaned behind a tree rifle held in his hands. Alex lay facing the noise as well with Sam pressed close to her. Alex rifle lay on the hill close enough to grab if needed. 

Jack lay to Sam’s other side, pistol in hand. 

The movement stopped, and Kara could hear words being spoken, but was unable to distinguish what was being said. After a heated exchange the noise started to move away, and Kara lowered the hammer gently down on her rifle. The six lay still for what felt like an eternity, but when J’onn started to move around everyone relaxed.

Lena looked at her sister and Jack who settled not to far away. Lena smiled at Alex who sat directly next to Sam, and offered her food, and water. Lena was unsure of the interaction between the two of them she had never really seen her sister so shy around a woman before.

Lena turned around from where she had lay next to Kara and smiled when she was offered dried meat, and a water skin. Lena looked up seeing a scowl on Jacks face. 

“Why does he look at you that way?”

Lena turned her head in surprise at the question. Normally she would have avoided the response, but even with the interaction they had earlier Lena felt comfortable with the blond woman who sat next to her.

“He is angry because I refused his marriage proposal .... twice. He can be controlling with the relationships I have with others, and I get the feeling he wishes I would rely on him instead of you.”

Lena was surprised at her bluntness, but obviously Kara wasn’t she just nodded her head. “Why did you refuse him? He seems to care for you?”

Lena sighed and took a long pull from the water skin to gather her thoughts. 

“I have never seen him the way he sees me. I know that I will be pushed into the match eventually, but I can’t help but hope.....”  
Lena stopped speaking looking down at her hands. “I want my marriage to be for love not for comfort.”

Kara sat silent, and then slowly leaned against the hill head tilting back to look at the stars. Lena lay next to her.

“Who were those people earlier today, and why were they living in this defenseless place.”

Kara turned to look at Lena who’s green eyes studied her with curiosity. 

“They were Ray and Felicity Palmer. They had a young son John.” Kara’s voice cracked, but she cleared her throat and continued on. “They we’re indentured servants who came to the Colonies looking for a better life. After they worked off their debts they moved out here because it’s the only land available to poor people, and they didn’t want to live their lives by another’s leave.” 

“Why didn’t you bury them.”

Kara grit her jaw as images of burying her parents flew through her mind. 

“When the war party doubled back they would take it as a sign we passed though that way, and it would have endangered everyone. As it is we were still followed.”

“I’m sorry you we’re acting for our benefit, and I didn’t understand.”

 

Kara felt Lena’s hand settle on her forearm, and Kara moved her rough calloused hand to cover the small hand that offered comfort. Lena blushed, but did not pull away.

“They were good caring people who worked hard, and always had a kind word for others.” Kara turned to look back at the stars. “My father told us stories of the stars when I was a child.”

 

“Your father?”

Kara gestured with her head to J’onn, and Lena furrowed her brow in confusion, but Kara just smiled in return.

“When I was a young child a war party came to my home, I escaped and my parents didn’t. J’onn found me and raised me as his own.” 

Lena’s grip on Kara’s arm tightened no wonder today seemed to effect Kara so strongly. Not only was she friends with the family, but she had survived a similar situation when her family had not. Lena’s heart hurt for the small child Kara had been, living through the things that she had seen. 

“When I was a child he told me of the creation of the stars, and they were given to help hold the memory of the people we have lost. A permanent monument to the fact they were there. I’ve always tried to take comfort in the idea that I could remember those I have lost by looking into the night sky.”

Lena looked then to the stars that twinkled in the sky. She felt Kara intertwine their fingers to offer her own form of comfort. 

“Before today I had no idea what life was like here for the people that live their life out here.”

Kara frowned for a moment. “I am sorry you are disappointed.”

“No...” Lena spoke quickly yet quietly, “I have never felt more alive then the idea of living out here making your own way. Not having to conform to what others want for you.”

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand tightly, and they silently looked to the sky, for they not only held a monument for the past, but for Lena she hoped a monument for the future as well. 

Kara soon fell asleep listening to Lena’s even breathing next to her. Her last thoughts were for the young woman that held her hand. 

____________________________________

The next morning dawn broke with cold mist that hung on the ground like a cloud. Lena woke feeling warmer then she had expected with the cool morning air, only to find herself pressed tightly into Kara’s side, and Kara’s warm arm settled around her back and shoulders. Lena was surprised by the fact that she was so comfortable pressed into this woman’s side who was a virtual stranger to her.

Lena stayed still not wanting to wake the woman who lay below her. She lay awake confused for how different she felt from one morning to the next. Yesterday when she woke she was riding to meet her father knowing whatever future she had would most likely be decided for her. Today she woke up laying on a woman who had all the choices in the world, and lived the way Lena had always dreamed of... free. Free to explore, to learn , free to make her own choices. 

Lena could not figure out what it was, but she felt more drawn to this woman below her than any other she had ever met. Kara started to stir, and when blue eyes blinked open a warm smile greeted the small brunette woman. Lena felt her heart stutter in her chest. “Morning.”

If Lena had expected Kara to be bashful because of their intertwined position, she was mistaken the happy smile that graced Kara’s lips only spoke of contentment. A blush instead found its way to her own cheeks. “Good morning.”

Soon the day needed to be started, and the two women got off the ground.

________________________________________

The day had been long, and they had to keep moving because they were being chased. The sound of cannon fire in the distance alerted the party that they were close, but also that their might be more trouble at the fort then they were facing away from it. When they reached the ridge above they all stood in awe of the destruction. The French had the fort surrounded. Men worked slowly digging trenches while cannons offered cover. Each explosion of a cannon ball rained shrapnel down on the people below. 

Kara reached for Lena’s hand and gently squeezed trying to offer comfort. Lena appreciated the gesture and squeezed the hand back. 

“We can’t approach the fort from this direction, but it will take time to circle around, and we don’t have much time the war party is on our heals.”

Kara looked between Alex and J’onn looking for a solution. Alex surveyed the land, and the started to smile.

“We will swim them in by water. We just have to get there undetected if we get caught we will either be dead or used against the General.”

Kara nodded and started to strip off her powder horn and water skin. Alex flowed suit. Kara walked over to Lena “will you please carry these we need to move silently, and clear the way as you follow.”

Lena slung the items over her shoulders, and took Kara’s rifle last. “Be carful Kara.”  
A nod was all the assurance that Lena was given.

Kara waited for Alex to give her things over. Samantha took them much like Lena had, and offered Alex a sweet smile. J’onn stayed back with Jack flanking the two women, and they followed the trail of bodies that Alex and Kara left in their wake. 

When they reached the water they stole a near by canoe. Lena,Samantha, and Jack lay as low as they could in the canoe, while the three hunters waded into the cold water. Gripping the sides of the canoe they waded as quick as they could across the back side of the fort. When they reached the back doc they were met by and armed escort. Moving through the besieged fort was hectic people moved in every direction trying to complete tasks while staying out of the line of fire. Kara saw Oliver on the battlements when he called out to her.

“We need to talk Oliver!!” Kara’s voiced boomed over the distance, and she saw Oliver nod. 

The group was led into the fort and soon found themselves outside the Generals office. Kara tried to hold off a shiver, and grit her teeth to hide the chattering of teeth. Lena reached out and gripped Kara’s cold fingers with her warm ones. 

“Hold on a bit longer, and we will get you some dry clothes.”

Kara nodded, and forced a smile through clenched teeth. When the door opened Kara walked into a room lit by lanterns, with a large map folded out onto a table in the middle of the room. Lionel turned around to see his girls running towards him. 

“Oh girls, I am so happy to see you!!!!” Both arms pulling a girl to his body hugging them tightly. His affection for the two obvious. “But no! Why are you here why did you disobey me!”

Lena looked confused. “Disobey what do you mean?”

Lionel rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. “My letter told you to stay away, and asked for reinforcements.”

“Letter there was no letter.” Lenas voice spoke, and Lionel looked at his eldest daughter with confusion. “But my reinforcements..... Lane dose not know we are besieged?” 

 

Jack took a step forward, “No, no one knows you are under attack no reinforcements are coming.”

“With out reinforcement we will lose the fort in a week, and we have no time to get troops from Albany, and back.” 

“General Lane is not in Albany he is at fort Edward, just up the road.” Jack said with a little excitement.

“That’s great he can march down and pull our asses out of the fire.”

“How many men did you bring Major?”

Jack forced his eyes to remain on the General. “None.”

Lionel’s eyes widened. “What happened?”

“We were ambushed a Huron Scout named Mon-El led us into a trap, hundreds slaughtered in minutes.” Jacks voice held firm hoping Lionel would not blame him for his failure.

“The only reason we survived was these three. They saved us, and managed to get us here.” Lena pointed out the three hunters who stood quietly in the room. 

Lionel leveled the three soaking wet hunters with a look. “Then I am in your debt. Thank you for protecting my girls, do you need anything?”

“Maybe some food, and a couple of horns of powder.” Alex asked quietly trying to wipe water away from her face with a dripping sleeve. 

“We also need to talk to you about a war party we came across on the way here. They are slaughtering settlers.” Kara stared at the General in front of her. 

“Get fed and dry, if you are interested in helping us send a message to Lane I can speak to you after.”

Kara nodded her agreement to the General, and left the room, and before she left turned around feeling uneasy about leaving the small brunette behind.

Lionel wrapped his girls in another full hug now that they were alone in the room. “I hate that you both are here, I wanted you safe, but I am so glad to see you I’ve missed you.

“We have missed you too!.” Both women said into their fathers shoulder. 

“Now that we are here how can we help?”

Lionel studied his daughters a moment, “get cleaned and fed, but then the women will need help in the hospital.”

Both girls hugged their father, and left him to write his letter to Lane. 

______________________________________

A messenger stood near the side gate. Kara walked up to him. “Don’t try to cut directly north edge around the side of the battle fields, and cut north once you are clear of them. We just traveled in and you will never make it.” The messenger nodded his understanding. Kara started to walk away, but then stopped. “Just keep running we have your back until you reach past the tree line don’t stop. Just trust we will take care of you.”

Kara walked away headed for the battlements. On the top of the fort half a dozen of the colonial militia men sat waiting to reload rifles after their shots were expended. Kara was known throughout the area of one of the best marksmen their was. It didn’t matter how far the shot as long as the rifle could reach it Kara could hit the target. Alex stood next to Kara “are you ready?” Kara nodded and rearranged the 3 rifles that stood ready for her use. She pulled the first weapon to her shoulder, and and looked down to the messenger that waited for her. 

With a nod the gate was opened and the messenger ran out. The first two shots rang out, and two French men fell. Kara and Alex passed off their used rifles and grabbed the next in the row. Shots were being fired in fast succession, and all who approached the messenger fell. Alex knew she was at the end of her range and watched as Kara tracked the messenger with the end of her rifle. The final shot rang out and the last soldier fell dead behind the messengers fast moving feet.

_______________________________________

Kara, Alex and J’onn met with Oliver, and they soon all made their way to the General. In the office stood General Luther and Jack.

When they entered General Luthor’s office he leaned against the center table. 

“There is a war party moving up and down the frontier, and with all the men trapped in the Militia their is no resistance. Innocent people are being slaughtered, and no one is there to protect them.”

Kara spoke trying to relay all the information she could. Oliver took a step forward. 

“General Lane assured us in Albany that if the settlements were being attacked that we would be released from service to protect our homes.” Oliver spoke up looking directly at the General. 

“How can we be sure this isn’t an isolated incidence? Or worse just wondering thugs taking advantage of easy pray?” General spoke softly. “I need more than this woman’s opinion before I can weaken my defenses, and let go of the militia.”

“Kara’s word has been enough in the territories long before you ever stepped foot here, and with the addition of J’onn’s word it might as well be gospel.” Oliver barked back at the General. 

 

“It was a war party aided by the French, ask the Major he was there he saw what it was.” Kara’s voice grew in anger. This could not go ignored people were left defenseless.

Lena heard the raised voices in her fathers office and peaked in through the cracked door. She saw Kara standing with her family across form her father. The angry shouts of the man that stood by Kara echoed through the room. How could her father be arguing sending aid to those defenseless people? When Kara appealed to Jack to back up what they had found her hopes rose surely Jack would explain everything to her father.

Jack looked at Lionel, and they seemed to have a quiet conversation with just their eyes. “I saw nothing but savages bent on thievery.” 

Kara lunged forward at the Major. “Your a liar!!” Her voice came out like a growl, and her muscles strained to try to reach the Major while Alex held her around the waist. Jack started to move forward to defend his honor, but was stoped by General Luthor’s voice. “Enough!! The Militia is not going anywhere.”

Kara turned and stocked out of the Generals office, and Oliver spoke loudly. “Do the laws of Britain no longer govern? This injustice will not stand.”

“If anyone gets caught trying to convince anyone to leave the fort they will be arrested for treason and hanged for sedition. If anyone is actually caught leaving the fort they will be shot for desertion! Do I make my self clear?”

Once everyone, but Jack has left the room jack spoke. “Things were done no one was spared.” 

The General Just rounded his table. “Nothing happening out there out weighs the threat we are under.”

Lena backed away from the office door, and moved back to her room. The anger she felt sat low in her belly. When she entered she saw her sister asleep on the bed, and Lena went to gather the clothes they had worn so they could be turned into scrap for the wounded men. 

A light knock on the door brought Jack into the room. “Lena...” Lena raises her hand swiftly to try to silence him, but the damage was done. Sam say up from bed. 

“I’m sorry Samantha I don’t know you were sleeping. Please go back to bed I will come back later.” Jack tried to soothe the woman so she would lay back down and go to bed again. 

“No, talk to Lena I will see if Mrs. Phelps in the hospital needs any help.” Samantha brushed by Lena taking the basket she carried and left the room. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know she was sleeping.” Lena just gave him an unimpressed look. 

“What are you doing here Jack?” Lenas tone held no warmth, and Jack fidgeted. 

“I wanted to talk to you.”

Lena squares her shoulders and looked him in the eye.

“When we come together and are married in London what happened in the place will matter not at all.”

Lena interrupted before he could continue.

“Jack you have complemented me with your persistence and patience, but I have decided that I would rather make the gravest of mistakes then to surrender my own judgement. Please take this as my final answer must me no.”

Jack stood staring into Lena’s eyes for a long moment Lena refusing to look away. Jack grit his teeth, “I see.” Turning on his heal walked out of the room.

 

_______________________________________

Lena was rolling bandages when Alex and Kara entered the hospital. They moved to the powder stores that were in the back corner, and grabbed a roll of bandages to use as wadding for their rifles. Then Alex made her way to a close by woman and opened her shirt so a shallow slice in her side could be cleaned and treated. 

Kara stood a few feet away eyes never leaving Lena’s face. Blue eyes bore into Lena’s green, and Lena lowered her head to hopefully break the eye contact that had caused her stomach to tighten with arousal. 

“What are you looking at?” Lena’s voice wavered slightly with the heat that traveled between them. 

“I’m looking at you Lena.” Kara’s voice was confident, and her gaze still lay on Lena. 

“What is there to see?”

Kara took a few steps forward closing the gap between them. When she was less the a foot away. “Just you Lena, only you.”

The gazes stayed locked for a few more moments, Lena felt like her skin burned with the power of those blue eyes. With a small smile Kara turned and left the room.

______________________________________

The colonial militia met in a back room in secret. 

“You can bet if I had family in the settlements I would be long gone.” Kara’s voice spoke with heat.

“I believe that English law has fallen and I will no long live under its yoke.” Oliver spoke with disillusionment dripping from his voice.

The other colonials looked at each other with worry.

“Every man must make his own choice. If you leave the fort you could be shot for desertion.”

“Are you staying Kara?” Oliver asked his friend.

“I have reason to stay longer.” Kara said quietly.

“Is that reason wearing a striped skirt and working in the hospital?” Oliver’s teasing tone caused Kara to smile.

“If it is it’s a better reason to stay then any you all might have.” Kara laughed with her friends looking each in the eye with a small smile knowing it could be the last she saw of them.

Kara gave intricate instructions on which rout to take, but soon got up to leave the room. 

The fort was mostly quiet the bombardment from the outside was stopped and everyone tried to sleep where ever they could find ground to lay. Kara stalked through the camp. The urge to see Lena so strong that it felt like it pulsed under her skin. It was time to find out what this pull was between the two of them, and find out if Lena felt it too.

_______________________________________

Lena sat quietly holding the hand of a man that was taking his final breaths. She had been sitting with him for an hour, and with a final squeeze of his lifeless hand she let go. She stood and gently shut his eyes, and then stretched her spine that had become stiff from sitting to long. She walked over to the wash basin and cleaned her hands. Kara had been on her mind all evening. 

That moment of heated eye contact between them had stirred her blood in a way that she had never experienced before. Now that her duties were over she felt as if she was being pulled away from the hospital, and in search of the woman that made her heart beat faster.

She left the hospital weaving through prone bodies of the sleeping soldiers and their wives. As if a magnet was pulling her forward she soon stood twenty yards away from Kara, and their eyes locked. Their heated stares held, and Lena but her lip. Kara walked towards her, but instead of stopping she reaches for Lena’s hand, and bushes by her gently pulling Lena behind her in her wake. 

Their joined hands sent electricity through Lena, and all she wanted was to be closer to the comfort and heat that she knew Kara possessed. They made their way up the back stairs to an upper floor of the fort where extra supplies were kept. Kara stopped when they reached a quiet secluded corner and turned. Lena stood so close she could feel Kara’s heat through her dress. They held hands for one long moment eyes locked. The energy between them was like nothing they had ever felt before. Kara’s hands dropped Lena’s and they were placed on her hips. Lena reached up and held Kara’s elbows gripping tightly so the hands would not leave her body.

Kara moved her hands up from Lena’s hips dragging them up her sides to finally rest high on her ribs beside Lena’s breasts. 

Lena felt the warm hands drag a trail of fire along her sides, and pulled Kara closer gripping tightly. Their faces were inches apart, and Kara’s hungry stare was returned. 

Lena had never been with anyone. It had never been something she wanted before, but now standing inches from this beautiful blond woman, all she could think about was bringing their mouths together. 

Kara leaned forward slowly waiting to see if Lena would pull away. Kara was desperate to feel her lips. With each small movement forward the pull became stronger until lips finally crashed together. Kara moaned with the feeling of Lena pulling her closer with shaking hands. Their bodies molded together no room separated them now.

Lena felt the kiss all the way to her toes. Warm tongues explored open mouths, and lips pressed together hungrily. Lena moves her hand up strong muscular arms and shoulders. Every inch her hands traveled excited her. Long lean muscles seemed to vibrate under her fingers. Getting closer to Kara was a necessity at this point any room between them was too far. Kara lifted Lena up so her legs could wrap around slim hips. 

Lena had to pull her mouth away the need for air was burning her lungs, but the need for Kara was burning her everywhere else. She wished that Kara would peel her out of their clothes so nothing would separate them, but the lack of privacy negated that opportunity. Kara busy mouth missed Lena’s lips, but occupied itself on her cheeks. Kissing lightly almost sweet until she found jaw, nipping with light bites soothing with kisses. When Kara found Lena’s neck a groan was ripped from Lena’s chest and she tried to muffle the sound by burying it in Kara’s long blond hair. Lena wrapped her fingers in the strands and pulled Kara’s head closer to her neck. Her hips were slowly moving against the tight muscles of Kara’s abdomen. 

With a frustrated huff Lena’s head fell back, but Kara’s mouth followed, leaving fire in its path as lips found her exposed chest. Thank God for deep necklines Lena thought to herself. All she wanted was to feel those hands on her skin those lips on her body. 

Kara drug her lips over soft skin, her hands gripped at bunches fabric, and squeezed firm breasts through thick layers. Her body pressed into hips that rubbed against her searching for friction. “Please Kara.” Was whispered in her ear and a jolt of pleasure surged down her body. 

Kara pushed Lena against a near by wall, and pressed into her as she dropped Lena’s legs from around her hips. They stopped moving for a moment only centimeters from each other panting breaths leaving both of their bodies. Eyes connected Kara wanted to make sure Lena truly wanted what came next, but Lena’s heat filled gaze only held want and acceptance of anything Kara desired. Kara let hands fall to hips and took a handful of Lena’s skirts slowly rucking them up her hips letting fingers brush bare legs. 

Lena visibly shivered. The feel of Kara’s hands on her skin heated her core like no other feeling she had ever experienced. They still stood chest to chest eyes still locked chests still heaving. When her skirt was raised and out of the way Kara fingers brushed gently against Lena’s clothed hot inner thigh. Kara waited one more moment before sliding her fingers into the slick heat.

Both women moaned at the sensation. Lena moved her hand up Kara’s chest, one tangled in Kara’s shirt the other into wild blond hair, and pulls Kara forward roughly connecting their mouths again in a fierce kiss.

Kara moved her fingers stroking lightly easing Lena into her next action. Lena’s mouth was intoxicating, and all Kara wanted was to plunge her fingers into the wet heat and feel Lena cum around them. Kara need friction so her free hand ran down Lena’s leg pulling it out so she could straddle the thigh. With Lena’s leg in the right position Kara fumbles with her belt and allows her pants to fall around her ankles. Lena pulled away for a moment looking down and smiling at the sight of Kara standing half naked in front of her. She untangles her hand from the shirt she had held and let’s her hand run down Kara’s side and around the slim hips and land against a soft cheek. 

Lena smiled as she felt Kara shiver under her touch. Lena used her hand to pull Kara forward nails pressing into tight warm skin as she felt Kara’s wet heat against her leg, and felt a moan leaving Kara’s chest. Lena searched Kara’s gaze for a moment and then felt two fingers tease her entrance. With eyes locked Kara pushed in slowly. Lena trembled under Kara’s touch and brought her mouth to Kara’s to stifle a loud groan. Lips moved frantically and Kara moved her hips in time with the fingers that pushed slowly into Lena’s tight heat. 

Moving together was bliss. Lena felt her muscles contract and tremble with every deep stroke of long thick fingers, and her stomach started to tighten in pleasure. She felt a warm trickle of moisture run down her thigh, and pulled away from Kara’s hot mouth to gasp for air. Kara’s head fell forward to her chest resting against it as she moved inside her. Lena ran her hand through hair soothing the blond who was moments from taking them both over the edge. 

When Lena came in Kara’s hand she did so with a intake of breath, and wide eyes. Her body trembled in pleasure against Kara. Kara felt Lena’s release and her hips stuttered in their movement only to have a firm hand help guide her over with gentle tugs against her back side. Both women rocked together riding out their pleasure together. When their bodies finally had nothing else to give Kara leaned heavily against her, breathing hard body shaking with a wonderful fatigue. Lena held onto Kara one hand still running gently through long hair, and one hand running up and down Kara’s back. 

No words were spoken all that needed to be said was felt between their bodies. Kara pulled away and pulled up her pants redoing her belt, but instead of leading Lena away from their little haven she reached for Lena’s hand pulling her over to a row of grain bags. She sat back against the wall perched a few feet in the air, and pulled Lena to sit back against her chest and in between muscular legs. Lena settled her back into Kara’s chest feeling warm arms wrap around her. Lena turned her head and kissed the side of Kara’s throat earning a humm of contentment. They lay against each other for a long while enjoying the connection they felt between each other. 

Dawn was approaching and Lena knew that their time together needed to come to an end until they could steal another moment. 

They stood still holding the others hands. Kara brought their joined hands to her lips gently kissing each knuckle, while staring lovingly into green eyes. 

“I’ll see you soon.” Lena spoke with a raspy voice.” Leaning forward to brush her lips over Kara’s. Kara hung back and watched Lena leave. 

As Lena walked back to her quarters she held her happy smile. Last night had been everything she had wanted. Kara had been perfect, and the passion she felt between them was everything she had searched for. Now she just had to survive this siege, and move forward to her future with Kara.

Kara made her way back to where she knew her father and Alex were sleeping. The space in the hay next to Alex was empty so Kara unbuttoned her long shirt leaving her only in chest bindings and fell asleep quickly a smile still firmly placed on her lips.

_______________________________________

The door burst open a dozen soldiers entered the room. Kara, Alex and J’onn jumped to their feet weapons drawn ready to fight the intruders. The soldiers pointed their weapons at the three hunters. J’onn used his tomahawk to push the weapon out of his face.

“What’s going on here?” He growled out.

“Arrest her!” The Officer in charge held irons in his hands. They moved forward to take Kara, Alex and J’onn both moved to defend her, but a sharp “NO!” Left Kara’s mouth. 

Alex and J’onn froze. “Why do you take my daughter?” 

None of the officers answered him. 

In the language only the three of them spoke Kara explained as she was shackled.

“I helped Oliver, and the other militia members that wanted to leave escape. I love you both, but this is not your fight, you should leave before it is too late.”

Kara was drug out into the court yard long white shirt unbuttoned. The fort was alive with activity. The locals watched with anger as someone they trusted above any who wore red coats drug Kara towards the brig. The men wearing red coats looked on with anger, but for a different reason. How dare she help people leave the fight. Coward. Kara tried to gain her feet many times, but every time she managed to get her feet under her they pushed or tripped her again. Each step forward was a struggle, but she kept her head high. 

When she was mostly through the courtyard she met Lena’s worried gaze. Green eyes held fear and anger, and Kara tried to smile to reassure her, but was soon pulled into the brig, and was locked in a cell.

_______________________________________

Lena rushed into her father’s office. He was bent over a map with Jack trying to come up with a plan to protect the fort until reinforcements could arrive.

“Why has Kara been arrested. She is the only reason we are alive how could you do this?”

Jack spoke then condescension dripping from his tone. “She broke the law she should except her punishment without sending you to beg like a coward.”

Lena leveled Jack with a glare that could only be described as lethal. “You know she wouldn’t do that, and even knowing the consequences of her actions she stayed is that a mark of a coward?”

Lena turned to address her father. “What Kara spoke of yesterday was true the militia should have been allowed to leave. As Lane promised.”

Jack cut in before Lionel could speak. “Who empowered these colonials to pass judgment on English laws and policies, and to come and go without so much as a “by your leave!”

Lena clenched her fists. “They don’t lives “by your leave” they hack it out in the wilderness with their own two hands bearing their children along the way.”

Lionel has finally had enough of the bickering. “Lena I would do almost anything not to see you hurt, but...” Lionel stood up straight looking at his eldest daughter. “She stood in this office using words of sedition, and then left to help the militia leave against orders. She will be hung for treason regardless of what she has done for me and my daughters. Because she broke the law it is justice.”

Lena seethed in anger and fear. She had spent her life staying quiet allowing others to push her life in the direction they chose. No more. She would fight for Kara, and their future together.

“Justice?..” Lena laughed without mirth. “If this is justice the sooner the French blow the English out of the Americas the better it will be for the people here!!”

Lionel looked up at his daughter a shocked expression crossing his features. 

“You don’t know what your saying child!”

“Yes I do, I know exactly what I am saying, and if it is sedition then I am guilty of sedition too!”

Jack took steps forward. “You are defending her because you have become infatuated with her.!!!” His voice rang off the walls and they stood staring at each other across the room. Anger radiating from them both. 

“Jack you are a man with a few admirable qualities, but taken as a whole, I was wrong to have thought so highly of you!”

Lena was interrupted from continuing by a sharp utterance of her name from her father.

“That is enough. She will be tried for treason, and hung for her crimes.” Lionel finished speaking his back strait with tension. 

Lena turned on her heal and headed for the brig. The guards opened the door for her and she made her way to Kara’s cell. When she reached it Kara silently walked over sticking her hands through the bars and pulling Lena as close she could. 

“They are going to hang you...” Lena let out a shuddering breath trying to fight of tears that were filling her green eyes. “Why didn’t you leave when you had the chance?” Her question wavered as the tears finally fell down her cheeks. 

Kara took one of her hands and wiped the falling tears off of Lena’s face, and cupped her jaw. “Because what I’m interested in is right here.” Her voice was quiet but her lips pulled into a small smile. Thumb caressing a smooth cheek. Tears leaked faster out of Lena’s eyes and Kara pulled Lena to her chest. The places where the bars were the only parts of their bodies that didn’t press together. 

“What are we going to do.” Lenas voice was  
muffled against Kara’s shoulder. 

Kara pulled back a little to look into Lena’s eyes. “The fort will stand of fall with the reinforcements from lane. If they do not come your father will be forced to surrender. If that happens stay close to your father and the other officers.” Lena went to shake her head no. She didn’t want to be anywhere near her father at the moment.

“Yes, Lena stay near your father and the other officers. The French officers will try to protect them.” 

“I will find you.” Lena croaked our with urgency. 

“Do not stay with your father. Promise Lena.”  
Kara’s intense stare pinned Lena. She nodded her head just a little, and buried her face into Kara’s chest once more.

______________________________________

A command tent sat on the edge of the battle field, and the French commander stood overlooking the battle field. Tonight he would be close enough for his cannons to reach the wall of the fort, and tomorrow he would be able to force the English to surrender. All of the messengers sent from the fort had been caught, but the last one, but with a stroke of luck Lane would send no help for the fort. This battle was won they just didn’t know it yet. 

The commander turned to look ant Mon-El who stood silently next to him. “Our plan has worked it won’t be long until this battle is over.” 

Mon-El didn’t turn his head to look at the man standing next to him. “When Luthor leaves with his men I will kill his daughters in front of him, so he will know that his name will not continue then I will put him under my knife, and tare his heart from his chest.” 

“Why do you hate him so much?” The French commander asked with curiosity?

Mon-El just grit his teeth, but said nothing. He would have his revenge, and no one would stand in his way.


	3. The final battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is the end. I changed things up because I could not kill off Alex, and let Samantha kill herself. During this story I have taken some liberties, but I couldn’t help myself. Thanks to those who decided to read this. It was a labor of love, and even though it was not very popular I still enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think.

The bombardment of the fort started at dawn. Massive explosions tore through soldiers as if they were made of paper. When the first explosion rocked the fort Lena jumped awake realizing she had fallen asleep on the floor outside Karas’s cell. Kara gripped Lena’s hand tighter to fight off the fear that the loud explosion had caused. 

Standing Lena looked through Kara cell’s window, and tried to see what’s going on, but they are not on the right side of the fort. The explosions lasted for half an hour, and then they suddenly stopped. The absence of sound was almost deafening. Kara wrapped her arm around Lena’s shoulder. “Remember Lena stay close to the officers.”

______________________________________

Lionel lead a group of soldiers out to meet the French forces who had called a cease fire. Two lines of officers wearing different colors holding different flags stood feet away. 

“General Luthor it has been an honor to fight against you, but I believe your fight is over. Please let us speak of your surrender so no lives are uselessly lost.”

Lionel grit his teeth, and tried to appear respectful. “I do not believe our fight is over, unless you are unafraid of the power of General Lane.”

The French General grimaced for the English General, “we intercepted a message from General Lane.”

The message was handed to Jack, he slowly read the letter to himself and then turned to speak to his General “General Lane will not be sending us aid and suggests that we seek terms for surrender.”

General Luthor closes his eyes searching for composure. In all his military career he had never heard of leaving another General behind, and allowing them to be over run when their was another option. 

“General I know the temper of our men, they would rather die behind our walls then to spend the rest of the war in a French prison.” Jack implored Lionel to fight instead of give up.

“You have your answer. We will fight to the last man.” Lionel turned to go.

“Wait!!” The French General implores “at least hear my terms before you sign the death warrants of so many.”

 

General Luthor turns around again staying silent, but gives the other General his attention. 

“None of your men will see the inside of a prison if they agree to return to England and fight on this continent no more. You release the colonials to return to their homes.”

“The officers?” Lionel tries to hide his shock.

“May return as well.”

“My colors?” 

“Carry them home with pride.”

“Let me talk this over with my officers a moment.” Lionel turns and walks a dozen yards away followed by Jack. He looks up to the battlements at the men and women he had under his care. 

“General surely there is another way.” Jack still hopeful that they can fight the battle instead of return to England in defeat.

“No Jack, I will not kill all of these people.”

Lionel turns around, and approaches the French General. “You have your fort under a few more conditions.”

The French man stood ready and nodded to hear the conditions.

“We have till dawn to leave so we can bury our dead, and release our wounded to your surgeons.” 

“Agreed.”

________________________________________

Lena left Kara to find her father. He sat alone in his office in a chair overlooking the fort. 

“What has happened?” Lena approaches her father still unhappy with him, but in the end he was still her father.

“We have surrendered, and leave in the morning.” Lionel did not look at his eldest daughter. 

“Will you be taken to a prison for the remainder of the war?” Lenas voice slightly shook. As mad as she was she didn’t want to lose her father.

“No, we will all be returning home.” Lionel answered voice barely above a whisper.

“Well I’m glad that you will be safe.” Lena said quietly, and then walked out of his office.

Lionel looked up and watched his child leave in confusion. What has she meant by “you”.

Lena made her way to Alex and J’onn who stood near the brig. When she approached both hunters looked up in surprise. 

“You know what is to come?” Lena looked Alex in the eyes. Alex’s jaw was clenched, but she nodded anyway.

“We will all be leaving in the morning. Is there no way you can think of to save her?”  
Lena hoped that Alex and J’onn had a plan. 

“We will not leave her side, if their is a chance we will find it.” Alex’s voice was hard, and determined. 

“Good. If their is any way for me to help please find me.”

Alex only nodded. Lena turned to return to Kara in the brig. 

______________________________________

The sound of drums filled the air, as the English army marched out of the fort. Lena road double with her sister on one of the few horses that the fort held. She turned as she road to look back in the direction of the fort, trying to get a glimpse of Kara. With the long line of soldiers, Lena could not see the end of line, and was unable to find the woman she sought.

The procession moved slowly, and they found themselves in an open field full of tall green grass. The grass was well above the hips of most men, and the army slowed to make their way through it. 

A single warrior ran out of the trees, and went unnoticed until he cut down two soldiers with a yell of triumph, and then disappeared again. One warrior after another made surprise attacks causing the beaten army to look around in fear. 

Kara stood desperately trying to get a glimpse of Lena but their was too much distance in between them. When a loud wave of hundreds started to scream out their war cry’s a chill ran down her spine. Kara looked at Alex, and the message was clear they needed to escape, and find their women.

______________________________________

The cry’s of the soldiers further back drew the attention of the front ranks. Lena’s horse began to dance nervously underneath her. She struggled to turn him so she could see what was going on. The loud cry’s of the warriors in the trees sent waves of fear up her spine. When the first shots rang out the only evidence of where they were fired from was the smoke in the tree line. First one pop, but it was followed by more. Lena pushed her horse into the tall grass, and dismounted near two small trees looking for cover. 

Sam stood next to her, and they both moved to crouch low and hoped they would win this fight. The battle soon turned in to a free for all. Braves from the trees rushed in not allowing the English to form ranks to defend themselves. A small guard surrounded the two crouching women, but Lena knew it would not be enough. 

_________________________________

The man that had been guarding Kara lay dead at Kara’s feet. She used the key to unlock her cuffs and took her weapons and gear from her father and sister, and they started to run to the front trying to find the Luthor children. As they moved they killed only those who slowed them down, they had no time to waist fighting this loosing battle. 

____________________________________

Two lines of shoulders stood in formation, “Fire!” Jack yelled out. When the last bullet was expended he tried to call for recovery, and regroup his men for another volley, but they were overrun. In his haste to recover the formation he didn’t see a steep hill and tumbled over backwards rolling down it. He got to his feet quickly calling out to his men, but when he looked up the hill all he saw was slaughter. 

_____________________________________

Mon-El smiled, he looked around at the enemy falling at his army’s feet. The English had taken everything from him. They had allied with an enemy of his tribe, and a raid had caused the death of his children. He was taken as a slave, and by the time he was allowed to return to find his wife she had married another believing him to be dead. Mon-El has vowed that he would have his revenge, and who better then the English General who was in the sights of his rifle. 

A shot rang out, and General Luthor felt his horse crumple underneath him. He was not quick enough to dismount before he fell, and now his leg was trapped under the dead animal. He struggled trying to get free, but then a shadow crossed over his head, and there stood a warrior with a evil grin on his face. “Luthor know this before I kill you I will put under the knife your children so your name will be forever forgotten.”

Mon-El leaned down to kill the prone man.

____________________________________

Kara’s eyes swept the battle field looking for Lena, but what she saw made her heart clench in her chest. Mon-El the scout that had been trying to kill Lena when they had first met stood over the eldest Luthor. He held a bloody knife in his hands, and rose a bloody fist into the air in triumph. There was nothing Kara could do so she slept moving.

____________________________________

Lena realized that she could not stay in this spot, her guard had been over run, and they were all trying to find a more defensible position, but there was none to be found. A loud shot brought down her last defender, and Lena reached out to pull her sister behind her. They had to run. They had not taken more then a dozen steps when a warrior covered in blood stood up after taking the scalp of a dead soldier, and smiled as he approached his next kill. 

Lena pulled out her pistol and shot him before he could get closer. She breathed a sigh of relief and went to pull Sam forward when her sister was yanked from her hand. 

Sam looked up to see a tall man with yellow war paint that covered most of his body, and she froze with fear. 

Lena turned and fear raced down her spine. The Indian had Sam. She rushed forward and with the butt of her pistol swung it at his head. He turned after the blow dropping the other woman to lay in the grass to focus on the woman who had hit him. Lena felt herself being pushed to her knees, and her hands being yanked above her head gripped in one large hand. 

Lena felt oddly calm knowing death was coming. She looked in front of her, and Kara was running to her Lena saw the fear in those blue eyes that she adored. 

______________________________________

The longer the battle raged the more worried Kara became where was Lena. She turned her head in desperation searching for the woman, and then she saw her. Lena was facing away from her pistol raised. A ploom of smoke rose from the gun. 

Kara yelled to Alex, and then started to run. After a few steps a brave ran at her trying to tackle her to the ground. Kara took her knife and sliced behind his knee, and then brought the knife down to kill him. When she looked up again she nearly froze. Lena being pushed to her knees, he was going to kill her, and Kara didn’t know if she would get there in time. 

Kara pushes herself moving as fast as she could. Lena’s hands were being drawn up, her chin was being raised. “LENA!!!” 

Green eyes met hers and they held no fear only acceptance. 

Kara didn’t stop, and by the time the brave looked up a knife was being plunged into his throat.

Lena felt the pressure on her arms slacken, but then warm familiar hands pulled her up to her feet. Kara wrapped strong arms around her and pulled lena into a strong body. Relief spread through Lena as she felt a quick desperate kiss drop to her lips. When Lena finally met Kara’s eyes she knew she was safe. 

Lena turned to find Samantha, and found Alex pulling her to her feet. 

“We need to get out of her.” Kara’s voice turned her attention back to the woman who still held her. She nodded , and they started to run away from the battle. 

A few others joined them as they escaped. Kara sighed in relief when she saw canoes beached against the bank of the river. Moving to the boats they climbed in hoping to escape the death behind them. 

The smoke from the battle sat in a cloud over the water, and Kara was greatful for the cover hoping to escape without being noticed. Eventually the smoke was left behind them, and the first thing they saw was another canoe moving up the river. Jack tuned pulling his gun pointing it at the other boat until he realized who was in it. 

“Fancy meeting you here!” Kara called out.

“When we get to safety I’ll see you hanged!!” Jack called back. They moved down the river together, but in the distance they could see boats moving towards them. “We need to go faster.” Alex rolled out of the canoe and into the water, and quickly joined the other boat. 

A smaller river split off and Kara maneuvered themselves down it hoping that the people that followed would not expect them to turn down the small water way. 

The water was moving swiftly, and then Kara saw why. A small waterfall was ahead. She looked over her shoulder. “Hang on tight.” She paddled them over the edge. The feeling of falling was unpleasant and when they nose of the canoe hit the water pitched them all forward, and when the back end hit threw them all backwards. Kara turned to make sure everyone in the boat was ok. Lena looked at her fear in her eyes. Kara smiled to try to reassure her, but then turned back around to continue up the water way. 

The water was moving more quickly then before, and Kara turned her head to look at Alex, and they both jumped out of their boats into the shallow water to stop the canoe’s from going over the next waterfall that was far to large to ride over. 

Lena felt her dress fill with water the moment that she stepped off the boat and into the river. She tries to stay standing but with the weight of her dress, and the pace of the water she fell to her knees. Kara reached down and helped pull her up. They let the canoe’s float down and over the edge of the falls.

Once they reached the bank Kara looked over the group. They had three red coats including Jack. Two of them were badly injured. She knew that they would not be able to travel fast enough to out run the people following them. 

Climbing down a steep hill Kara led the party to a cave that ran under the large waterfall. The sound of the water rumbling over the edge sounded like endless thunder. The cave was long and narrow, and Kara worried about the risk of being trapped, but didn’t think the option of trying to out run the warriors following them was any better. Once inside they all stopped moving. 

“What the plan here?” Jack snapped at Kara.

“We can’t out run them so it’s either they think we ditched the canoe’s and headed over land or...” 

Kara let her words die. 

“Or what?” Jack yelled. 

“Or you have to forgo the pleasure of hanging me Major.”

Jacks face held nothing but anger. They all started to search through their supplies. Kara felt for her powder horn and when she opened it grey water poured out. She looked up to Alex and J’onn, and they shook their heads. 

“All of the powder is gone.” 

Kara turned to jack hoping he has better luck, just to see they had the same problem. 

“Alex can you go stand guard at the entrance to the cave?” Alex nodded and ran in that direction. 

Kara stood in silence watching the waterfall. If they were found they would be out numbered and only fighting with knives. If they were found no one would survive.

“My father?!?” Lena called out to Kara, and Kara slowly turned to face the small brunette woman. “Did you see my father?”

Kara walked forward and pulled Lena by the hands away from the group. “From a distance.” Kara’s words were ominous, and Lena’s heart sank knowing the news she was about to hear was going to be bad. 

Kara pulled her into her body, and rested her head against the side of Lena’s. Kara’s whispered explanation made her stomach roll, and her heart break in grief. Her hands shook, and her body trembled. Lena brought her arms around Kara with a sob, and allowed Kara to hold her up. Strong arms held firm as she wept for the brutal way her father died. When she brought her tear stained face away from Kara’s chest she whispered out. “Say nothing to Samantha.”   
Kara only nodded her head and held the woman she loved tight against her. The noise of the cave and the closeness of their bodies made them forget all others around them. 

_____________________________________

Alex sat near the mouth of the cave. The mist from the waterfall hanging heavy in the air. The sound of footsteps coming from behind her caused Alex to turn and see who approached. 

Samantha stood at the edge of the cave nearest to the water. She was mesmerized by the look of the tumbling waves. Alex looked at her for a moment, but then saw her try to move a little closer to the falling water. Alex moved quickly putting her arms around the young woman pulling her away from the edge. “Get back!”

Samantha’s heart started to race. Alex had scared her pulling her away from the water. In fact the last few days had been the worst of her life. She felt the steady body behind her, and let the warmth and comfort offered seep into her. Alex held her tightly against her chest letting gentle fingers run through her hair. 

“It will be ok Samantha. We will figure this out.” Alex whispered soothingly into the young woman’s ear. Samantha turned to look Alex in the face. She looked into the kind brown eyes of the woman who time and time again had saved her from every form of death imaginable in the last few days. She expected to see stress or worry in those kind brown eyes, but all she saw was comfort. 

“How do you know?” Samantha asked quietly. 

“Because I have faith in us, and my family. We won’t give up until we are safe. No matter what we are in this together.” 

Sam searched the eyes for any sign of doubt, but there was none. She tilted her head back a little farther and kissed the tan cheek of the woman that held her. Sam had never considered having feelings for anyone other than the high brow officers she was used to, or the gentlemen at the parties she had attended in London. She had never considered a woman, but Alex was different and special. Samantha didn’t know if they had a future at all, but an even bigger question was if they did, did her future include Alex?

_____________________________________

Time passed slowly Kara’s back was placed against the wall of the cave, and Lena was snuggled into her chest between her legs much like after they had first been together. Had that really only been yesterday? Kara tightened her hold on the woman in her arms that had become the center of her life. It was hard to believe that they had known each other for only a little over a week. Kara has never thought to settle down. Even with all of the ribbing she took from Felicity, and Alex she had never met anyone that made her believe that settling down and making a home was the life for her. 

Lena had come out of no where and from the moment her green eyes had captured hers Kara’s world had changed. It changed so quickly, so completely that Kara still didn’t know how it happened. 

Lena raised her head from Kara’s chest to look up into the strong beautiful face of the woman she lay against. “Are you ok Kara?”

Kara only nodded and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Lena smiled at the sweet show of affection. 

Alex suddenly ran around the corner Sam following closely behind her. No words were needed they had been found. 

J’onn spoke quickly in their language. “We need to leave. They most likely will spare the women, and the officer, but if we stay they will kill us all.” 

Kara and Alex stood silently a moment. “I don’t think I can leave her.” Kara’s words were clipped out. 

“You must my daughter.”

Lena watched the three arguing. “Yes Kara, you need to go!” Kara turned, a painful look in her eyes. Lena could not understand the words that were spoken, but she understood the idea. 

“Their is no powder. If we go now there is a chance there won’t be a fight. Do you understand. If we stay and fight we have no chance, none.” Kara grabbed Lena’s arms firmly looking into her eyes for understanding.

“What kind of bloody plan is this! Your a coward!” Jack yelled from across the cave. Kara moved towards him but Lena’s firm grip pulled her back and away. 

“You have done everything you can please save yourself. If the worst happens....” 

Kara gripped tighter and cut off the next words that would come from Lena’s mouth.

“No! You stay alive, if they don’t kill you they will take you north to Huron land. You submit do you hear! Your strong...” Lenas gaze traveled off for the moment, and the realities of what was to come hit her all at once. Her gaze returned to Kara who was still speaking. “You survive. You stay alive no matter what occurs. I will find you no matter how long it takes! No matter how far! I will find you!” Kara stares into Lena’s eyes willing her to believe in that promise. No distance would keep Kara away. No hell that Lena has to endure will change Kara’s love for the woman across from her. The glow of torches on the other side of the cave drew the two women’s attention. 

Out of the corner of her eye Kara saw Alex hug Samantha. Kara could not hear the words she spoke, but she knew Alex was making the same promises to Sam. 

Kara leaned forward and captured Lena’s lips in a final fierce kiss, and pulled away to walk deeper in the cave for a running start, she had to clear the water if she wanted to live through the fall. Alex ran out first jumping through the curtain of water. J’onn followed quickly. Kara’s gaze fell on Lena. Their eyes locked together pain radiating from the worry for the other. With a final small smile Kara sprinted for the water and jumped over the edge.

________________________________________

It was only moments Lena thought, from the time Kara jumped through the falls until they were surrounded by the enemy. The wounded officers fell first, and then Jack stood alone holding his saber. Lena pulled Sam against her holding tightly. Jack fell quickly from a blow to the head. His body lay on the floor motionless. Mon-El walked forward black war paint covering is jaw and upper chest. His mouth was twisted into a cruel smirk.

Lena’s hands were pulled away from her sisters and they were tied together on a long lead like a leash, and then both women were pulled out of the cave by there hands. Jack was pulled up his limp body being carried by the warriors.

They did not stop. They walked continuously. Lena’s hands were raw from the rope that kept them tied together. They had changed the leash from her hands to around her neck, so she could lift her skirts as she walked. Samantha’s lead had been removed, they did not believe her to be a threat. Jack woke up a few hours after the forced march had begun and they tied him by his hands and leashed him as well. 

Kara’s words of staying alive, of survival ran on continuous loop through her mind. If she wanted Kara to find her quickly she needed to help her. Every bush she passed she pushed through it breaking what ever branches she could trying to mark a trail. Her only hope now was for Kara to make it to her quickly. 

The trail leveled off some time in the early morning, and Lena was grateful. Her legs cramped from the constant up hill climb. Her body was tired, she could not remember the last time she had slept. A village came into view, and Lena felt mixed feelings. Relief that their trip had finally come to an end and they could stop walking, but also dread not knowing what came next or what she would have to do to survive. She would survive just like Kara had said. She would do what ever it took. She walked through the village, and if it had been in better circumstances would have loved to look around. Children ran, and women worked, but Lena could take no joy of seeing how another culture lived, because all she could think of was what would happen next.

_______________________________________

The fall was terrifying it seemed to never end. When her feet finally hit the water it was not gentle she might as well have jumped onto rock. The waterfalls force tried to pull her back towards it, but Kara pushed forward trying to fight to the surface without losing the rifle she held in her hand. When her head finally broke the surface she took a gasping breath before she was pushed back under. The currant ran quickly away from the falls, and pushed and pulled her into under water rocks and stumps from old trees. Fighting with all of her will she managed to make progress towards he shore and came up on shallow rocks that had been smoothed by years of constant water flowing down the river. 

Kara pushed herself up on hands and knees coughing water out of her lungs. Her skin was numb from the cold, and she suppressed a shiver. The sound of coughing up river drew Kara to her feet, and she found Alex in much the same position she had been. “Alex are you alright?” Kara placed her hand on Alex’s back patting it soothingly. 

“Yeah, help me up, we have to find our father.” Kara pulled Alex up, and they started to move up river. Jonn’s head was a dot in the middle of the water. Kara and Alex took off at a run to get ahead of him so they could pull him to the side. When they reached an outcropping of stones they hurried to the farthest point and then held a rifle out in his path. J’onn gripped the rifle and allowed his daughters to pull him in. 

All three lay on the flat stones for a moment, breathing heavily. Then stood up and started to run back up the hill in search of the rest of their group. 

When they reached the cave entrance that lead to under the waterfall, they all paused. They needed to know if the woman had been taken or killed. Kara gripped her hands tightly trying to stop the shaking at the fear of finding Lena in the cave. They moved quickly, and when they rounded the corner two bodies lay on the smooth stones. 

The two wounded soldiers had been killed and left behind. Kara let out a breath of relief. Lena was alive. Wasting no more time they started the search for their women. 

It seemed that they ran up hill for days. Lungs burned, and legs shook from the exertion. None of them had ever been this far north. Going onto Huron land was dangerous. Kara hoped they were going in the right direction, but she could not be sure because they were only traveling on smooth stone. They came upon a small grouping of bushes, and broken branches hung limply. Kara smiled, Lena had passed this way. She was leaving a trail. She was brilliant.

The trail was few and far between, but every time Kara found a new sign that she was making progress to finding her love her body was reinvigorated. 

The trail ended outside a small village. All three were winded and soaking in sweat. Kara drank greedily from her water skin, and began to strip her supplies. She stood before her sister and father in only her loose white shirt and her buck skin pants. They knew what Kara was going to do. 

“If this doesn’t go well if you can find away to save Lena....” Alex just reached forward and hugged her sister “I will watch out for her like we have always done for each other. I love you Kara.” 

J’onn hugged his daughter, and picked up Kara’s discarded belt. Carry this with you it speaks of our people their leader will respect our history.”

Alex and J’onn watch with apprehension as Kara made her way into the village.

Kara walked slowly into the enemy village, when the people of the village realized who she was angry cry’s filled the air. She continued to walk forward hands outstretched showing she came unarmed. 

A warrior came running forward with a knife making a shallow slash across Kara chest she winced, but continued to move past the man who stood face pressed to the side of hers trying to intimidate her. Blood trickled down her chest but she ignored it leaving her hands outstretched. 

Another warrior came running with a club tackling Kara to the ground and hitting her in the back of the head. Kara groaned in pain rolled over to her hands and knees and pushed herself up to her feet. She shook her head to clear her vision, she was almost to the gathering in the center of the village. That is where Lena would be. She felt blood drip down her back, but she kept moving to Lena.

______________________________________

Lena stood beside her sister holding her hand. The Huron Indians had gathered them in a circle facing an old man who had to be helped to come sit before them. Mon-El was speaking to him, and Lena just stood holding her sister. Loud shouts drew everyone’s attention, but Lena was to far into the crowd to see what caused it. Suddenly a body came stumbling through the crowd right next to her. 

Kara

Lena’s heart leapt. She was alive the falls didn’t kill her, and she had found her just like she promised. 

“Jack do you speak French?” Kara asked quickly.

“Yes.”

“Good translate everything that is said.”

“Great Sachem. I am Kara Zor-El of the Yankees adoptive daughter of J’onn of the the Mohican people. I come in peace and unarmed.” 

Kara’s words were being echoed in French. 

“Please let the daughters of the dead General Luthor, and the English officer go free. The French and English father’s made peace and Mon-El broke it! Take fire out of the English anger at the murder of their helpless ones.”

Mon-El cut in “Our French father are glad that they don’t have to fight the same enemy again, we should not fear the English anger. Now both the French and English shall fear the Huron, and that’s good too. They will grow to respect us as equals and trade with us for gold. We will grow as strong as the whites.”

Kara looked at Mon-El with disgust. “Would Mon-El use the ways of the English and the French?” Kara paused and looked Mon-El in the eyes fire burning from hers. “Would you?” Her voice raised. Mon-El glared back “Yes”

“Would the Huron steal from his brothers making them foolish with whiskey, would the Huron have greed for more land then they could use? No, that is the way of the English and the French traders, and there masters in Europe infected with the sickness of greed. Mon-els heart is twisted he would make himself into what twisted him. This belt I hold is a record of the days of my father’s people and speaks truth of the words I have spoken.”

“You speak poison with two tongues.” Mon-El shouts.

The old man sat in silence a moment absorbing the words spoken by the people standing in front of him.

“Mon-El is a Great War captain, but his path has never been a Huron one.”

Mon-El looked confused, but no one spoke.

“Take the younger daughter of the dead Luthor so his future name does not die, and Mon-El’s heart is healed from the loss of his children. English officer will go back to the English so their hatred burns less bright. Dark child of Luthor will burn in the fire for Mon-El’s dead children. Long rifle can go in peace.” 

The crowd stayed quiet none of the English nor Kara could understand what the Sachem had said. Soon Lena was being dragged away, and Jack was being cut free. 

Kara realized what was happening, and knew that someone was going to die, and she would not let it be Lena. 

“Me for her!” Kara yelled in desperation.

Jack spoke in French, “Take me! A British officer for her, take me!”

All movement stilled. The Sachem was silent for long moments.

Mon-El was just as angry. “ we will go farther north to the Huron of the Lakes! This is not wisdom! You are women, slaves, dogs! I spit on you!” He grabbed Samantha and drug her from camp. 

“Samantha!!!” Lena yelled watching her sister be drug away.

With Mon-Els movement they continued to move Lena towards the fire they would burn her in. 

“I am Long Rifle! My death would be a great honor to the Huron people take me!!”

Kara yelled desperation dripping from her voice. Kara turned to look at Lena who’s eyes were filling with tears. She shook her head she didn’t want Kara to trade herself for her. Again the movement to pull Lena away stopped. 

“Did you tell him?” Kara looked back at Jack. Jack looked at Kara “Yes” the words were whispered. 

Jack looked past Kara to Lena. His eyes filled with sadness. 

The Sachem stood looking on. He said a few words, and tuned to leave. 

The warriors that were dragging Lena turned around pulling her towards Kara. “No!!” Lena couldn’t let this happen couldn’t lose Kara now. Kara could not die for her.

Instead Lena was shoved into Kara’s body Kara arms instinctually wrapped around her to steady her. Jack was grabbed and pulled into the direction of the fire. 

“I said take me??” Kara spoke loudly “take me!”

Jack brushed past Kara “my complements Kara, but take her and get out!” Jack was dragged away.

“What are they doing to Jack......Jack!!” Lena yelled as Kara untied her hands and started pulling her out of the village. 

Kara walked backwards keeping the enemy in front. She pulled Lena towards the edge of the village. When she tried to turn to see Jack or Samantha, Kara yanked her hands to face her. “Don’t look right now Lena we need to move quickly.”

Lena was hesitant for a moment, but in the end she followed Kara not looking back. When Kara reached Alex and J’onn she was handed her rifle. Kara turned back to the village. 

Jack was strung up over the fire. Clothes cut from his chest. The flames burning his skin. With tears in her eyes Kara aimed, and fired her weapon ending Jack’s pain. 

Lena watched Jack scream, tears of agony were rolling down his face. When the shot rang out he slumped forward, and Lena turned away. Her heart ached for the loss of Jack. They had not gotten along in his final days, but she had still felt like he was her brother.

Kara quickly gathered her things. Alex was chomping at the bit to go after Samantha. 

“Let’s go!” Alex’s urgency spurred everyone into motion. They all ran in the direction Mon-El had taken Sam. Lena was more then a little behind, but she would not slow the hunters down, they needed to reach her sister. 

 

______________________________________

Alex was moving quickly. She wanted to reach Samantha before she lost hope. When she finally reached the path the war party was traveling she stopped. Kara and J’onn were only a few steps behind and they needed a plan. They took a few moments, but by the time they had their breaths back Lena arrived. 

Kara began to take off her pack and water skin. “We are going to sneak up the trail try to chip away at them. Please stay close, but be safe.” 

Lena took Kara’s hand and squeezed it. “Please be careful.” Kara only smiled before she started to moved up the trail. Each body that fell brought them closer and closer to Samantha. Alex moved forward and broke the neck of a rear guard. When they were in sight of Mon-El and Samantha Alex tuned to look at her family. “Cover me?” 

“Always!” Kara whispered back. 

Kara picked up the extra rifles of the men they had just killed, and stood them near by just in case. Alex came around the corner swiftly managing to kill two more Huron Indians. 

When Samantha saw Alex approaching she felt a sigh of relief. A shot rang out, and one of the men standing near her fell dead another shot, and another fell. Samantha looked down the trail and there stood Kara holding a rifle pointed at the men standing near her, and they all took a step backward. 

“Go down the trail Samantha.” Alex spoke to her, but her eyes were on Mon-El. Samantha listened and moved quickly away. J’onn nodded at her as she passed. 

“I’m glad your ok. Keep moving you will run into your sister.” Kara spoke with a small smile. 

Kara had to stay where she was because the extra weapons she would need to carry would keep her from protecting Alex from being over run. 

J’onn moved forward, and stood next to Alex. Mon-El drew his weapons and Alex approached slowly. They circled for a few moments, but finally Mon-El swung his tomahawk Alex dropped and rolled bringing her knife to slice into Mon-El’s leg. 

Mon-El growled out in pain, but continued to move forward. With one leg slowing him down his next swing caused him to unbalance slightly, and Alex drove her knife into his shoulder. He stood in shock for a moment, he could barely hold his weapon let alone swing it. Alex moved forward plunging her knife directly into his chest, and then stood over him as he fell to the ground. Alex eyed the men who had stood with Mon-El curious to see if they would try to avenge their fallen leader, but no one moved. Alex turned and walked back to her family not bothering to watch her back knowing Kara was watching it for her.

_______________________________________

Rest was sorely needed, but the hunters wanted to be off of Huron land. The trip down the hill was easier then the one up it, but all of their bodies were drained and tired. When they made a small camp that night they mostly sat in silence. 

Kara sat near the fire with Lena nestled into her chest. She had fallen to sleep quickly, and Kara decided to take first watch in order to let her sleep longer with out having to move her. 

Kara loved the long brunette hair that fell down Lena’s shoulders, and ran her fingers gently through the strands. Kara wondered what the future held for them. Now that they were safe would Lena stay with her, and find a way to make a life out in the woods of unsettled country? Kara’s mind tried to push the idea of Lena wanting to return to London out of her mind. Because as much as she cared for the brunette she would never fit in to the life Lena was accustomed to. 

She looked over at her sister, and she slept with Samantha curled into her side. She seemed happy and relaxed, but Kara was worried for Alex’s future as well. Samantha would struggle to live the life that she would have to lead if she stayed with them. Kara knew that Lena was strong, and she would find a way to succeed if she chose to stay, but Sam might not have the grit to stick out the life with Alex. Much like herself Alex would struggle to conform into the life that Samantha would be most comfortable in. 

J’onn sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “It is your turn to rest daughter, get some sleep.”

Kara nodded and lay back onto the ground. She slowly lowered Lena down pulling her into her body. As soon as her eyes closed sleep took her under. All worries forgotten until the light of day came again.

_____________________________________

It took two days of traveling to return to the battle field. The remnants of what was left was terrible, but the hunters had not wanted to leave the two Luthor’s father unburied. 

Kara turned to the two sisters. “Do you want to walk around the field, and wait? Nothing ahead of us is going to be easy.” 

Lena was tempted to say yes. She didn’t want to see the death that they had left behind, but she would not let her father go unburied. Samantha already looked green. 

Kara looked at her sister who seemed worried about her as well. 

“Alex take Sam around we can handle what is to come.” 

Alex looked torn, but nodded pulling the youngest Luthor away from the battlefield.

Kara reached into her pack and pulled her spare shirt out, and ripped long pieces. They tied them over their noses and mouths and walked on. It took most of the afternoon to leave the battle field, but it seemed like every time they took a step forward they found a friend who had fallen. Each was drug into a pile, and a fire lit to give their bodies back to the earth. When they had found Lena’s father Kara had asked for a moment to cover the worst of his wounds so Lena didn’t have to carry that image, and Lena had agreed. 

Kara had found a fallen flag and had draped it around the fallen man leaving only his face visible. They moved him to the edge of the battle field, and Kara started to dig. J’onn went to retrieve Alex and Sam, and by the time they returned the hole was ready. 

The two Luthor’s cried holding on to one another as they prayed over him. When it was finished they moved on away from all of the death. They had one more stop to make before decisions had to be made. 

The Palmers cabin had been untouched in their extended absence. What was left of their friends was little, but what they did find they buried. 

J’onn looked at his two children. “We need to cleanse our spirits, and send those we have lost off our way as well.”

 

They climbed to the highest point in the area gathering flowers and herbs along the way. 

The Luthor’s stood back allowing the father and his two daughters to send their blessings to the spirits. 

Lena watched on as Kara and Alex who flanked J’onn pulled hand fulls of the herbs and flowers and let them go slowly into the wind as J’onn prayed in his language. 

Lena could see the weight the three carried as they stood doing the blessings. None of those that stood had been born a Mohican, but they all lived their lives as best they could to live up to the tribe that had taken them in. 

Soon Kara walked over to Lena holding her hand out to her. Lena took the hand and allowed herself to be pulled away from the others. Kara took both of Lena’s hands in hers. 

“Will you return to London?” Kara’s voice was so soft that Lena had to strain to hear it. She was confused by the question, but answered it anyway.

“No, there is nothing for me there anymore.”

Kara looked into green eyes. “Do you want to return to Albany?” 

Again Lena tried to figure out what Kara really wanted to know, but she had no other answer to give, but the truth. 

“No, I do not want to return to Albany.”

Kara tried not to allow herself to hope, but with each answer Lena gave her hope grew. 

“Will you stay with me then, be my wife?”

Lena’s eyes widened. Now she understood. Kara wanted to know what their future held. If Lena planned to leave and return to the life that she once knew, or if she wanted to try living her life with her.

“Yes, I will stay with you and be your wife.”

Lena spoke the words with a wide smile. Kara’s happy gaze met Lena’s and she brought their lips together in a firm kiss. Once they pulled their lips apart Kara pulled Lena into her chest. Happy to stand still for a long moment and let their body’s enjoy the feel of the others.

Lena smiled to herself as she pressed her face into Kara’s chest, hearing the steady beat of her heart. This was to be her life, and future. One that she would make herself. She would build it with her own two hands, and choose the life she was willing to lead. 

Kara held Lena watching the sun set, and waited for the next to rise. A new dawn to a new future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed the first installment for this fic! It’s going to be done quick and painless so hold on tight. I will not be offended if this is not your cup of tea, but please be kind if you choose to comment. I do love to hear your feed back!


End file.
